The New Courage & Wisdom
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: Link and Zelda have a son and daughter and live peacefully in Hyrule ...for now. After the prelude the story pics up more because it's about Linka and Sheik when they are teens! And Chapter 1 is 9 years after the prelude.Please read past the prelude.
1. Prelude

I do not own Zelda but I do own Linka and Shiek they are my RPG characters

The New Wisdom and Courage

**_Link's Son and Daughter_**

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule field. Link had his son Sheik 9yrs old and daughter Linka 8yrs old playing peacefully in the river near the stairs to Kakariko village. Link now 28yrs old married to Zelda 27yrs old. The kids were playing near the river's edge and Link nodded off against a tree.

Link's standing in the dark platform that Gannon had floated above during their final battle. He's alone and looks around confused and but not afraid. He can't make sense of why he is there.

"Link," a deep eerie voice calls. Link knew that voice he heard it so many times before. He grabbed for his sword be it wasn't there. "You took away my freedom Link. You and Zelda so I'll take away something precious to you, very precious."

An image of Sheik and Linka's small bodies dangling in the air appeared. Link's eyes widened, "Don't hurt them! They have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh I won't do anything now but I will escape one day Link. Mwuhahahaha," Gannon?s voice faded away as Link awoke to the sound of his children's voices calling to him.

"Daddy, daddy what's wrong?"

"Daddy wake up!"

Link grabbed his children and held them close. 'I still have the triforce of courage and my combat skills, he won't harm them!' Link thought.

"Daddy?" Linka was a little scared; she had never heard her father afraid. Sheik was equally afraid.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, never!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz review. I'll update after 5 reviews


	2. 1 A Celebration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I **do **own the RPG characters.  
Thanks for R&R. Next chapter is 9 years after the prelude. Link beat Gannon, went back 7years, traveled for that 7years he was suppose to be sleeping, came back and married Zelda. Now they have 2 kids. Enjoy.

**_Chapter 1:9 years Later/ A celebration cut short _**  
She awoke close to dawn, 'Yes', she thought to herself, 'Now I can escape for a few hours before the party.' She rose up from her bed. The light peaking in through the drapes, in front of the balcony, dimly lit the room. Her canopy bed was in the corner and along the wall where the balcony was. Opposite it her vanity dresser, barely decorated, and her sword rack, on it lay two swords. One sword was of simple design for practice matches; the other had a green and blue hilt with a place for a gemstone, but no stone.

She wore a long blue tunic, but changed into a green tunic reaching just bellow her thighs. She was seventeen and sharply curved with a nicely sized chest. Her long hair was put in a simple ponytail, it was a light brown almost blonde color and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. She was very beautiful, and carried herself with confidence. She put on a pair of white pants, which hugged her long slender legs nicely. She also put on some dark brown boots and a belt. She grabbed the second sword and snuck across the hall.

As she entered her brother's room she said, "Sheik, you up yet?" She kept her back to him.

"Yeah and I'm dressed so you can look, "Sheik said. She turned around. Sheik was well built like their father but he had a kind and gentle face unlike his sister and father. His eyes were also blue but lighter, he wore a pair of brown pants as he sat on the edge of his bed. His room was identical to his sister's except the colors. His hair was long and not yet brushed, it was blonde and his sister walked over and started brushing through it.

"Happy birthday!" she said kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, now come on Linka before they catch us," he said standing up and throwing on a tunic and grabbing his sword and belt. They carefully snuck down the halls knowing that only their father would be up to stop them. Once out of the castle they ran to the field. It was mid-day when they reached the field.

"We made it," Sheik stated pulling out his sword.

"We always do," Linka turned to her brother and they began to laugh. "So do you want to spar? Maybe you could beat me this time." She unsheathed her own sword. Although it was strange Linka had always taken after their father in the fact that she was much better at combat and puzzle solving. Sheik, taking after the mother, was better at diplomatic affairs and spell casting, thus he would rule Hyrule.

"Confident are we?" Sheik stood up with his sword in hand. They eyed each other. Linka started circling her brother whom in return circled her. Each never once took their eyes off each other. Linka held her sword in one hand and dared Sheik with the other. He held his ground, wise to her games. She decided to strike first; a loud clash was heard as their swords met.

Sheik was Linka's physical superior, but she knew this and used it to her advantage. He pushed her off his sword and she rolled over and tripped him, she held her sword to his throat and smiled. She backed away and let him get up signaling round two. He rose up, ready. He beat her before but only after she had been handicapped by an injury, she was too stubborn to admit that had hurt her. He raised his sword ready and waiting. She waited as well. This time he struck, knocking her to the ground but she quickly dashed away. Again they were facing each other. 'I should have trained with Dad more,' he thought to himself. 'He is getting better but not good enough,' she smiled as she put her sword down. Sheik rose an eyebrow, 'I know she has a hidden dagger, but what is she up to? She still needs to fight with a sword.'

He watched with anticipation she walked slowly to the right. While he was watching her he didn't see that she had set her sword balanced on a rock. As she lunged toward him he backed off and she threw the rock and hit the hilt of her sword, sending it flying. Before Sheik knew it Linka had caught her sword and was at his throat with it. "My dear brother," she teased, "you are far too nice and merciful in battle." He laughed and admitted defeat.

They lie on the grass and looked at each other, "See, you can't beat me." Linka gloated.

"Then why don't you become Queen? You'd be a splendid Queen," Sheik asked with a smile on his face.

"You'd make a better King, and besides I don't want to," she defiantly rolled onto her side.

"So you'll be a warrior like Dad?" worry was evident in his voice.

"Of course. Why?"

"Well." he paused unsure of how to word what he was about to say," Your not little anymore." He made a curving gesture with his hands.

"So the Gerudo are all curvy women and they are warriors," She was a little startled and offended by his remark.

"And they are feared thieves known for their combat skills," he paused to sit up and continued," Men, not all men but some, may misjudge your power and take it easy on you."

"Then they will pay for their mistake!" Linka cut her brother off.

Sheik chuckled," Okay, okay, you win."

"Like I **need** your approval," she joked. It was true she didn't **need** his approval, but she was happy to have it anyway. A rumble was heard in the distance. They stood up to look in the direction it was coming from.

"Oh no, not him," Linka moaned, "I didn't know he was coming." A golden colored coach with reddish-brown lining came into view. Two horses drew it, and a man about twenty years in looks drove it. In the windows of the coach a young man about Sheik's age could be seen looking out of it. As he saw the two siblings he motioned for the coach to stop. The driver saw him out of the corner of the driver's eye and stopped the coach right next to Linka and Sheik.

"Fair Lady what are you doing out here dressed like that?" He asked, he had short black hair that only went to his shoulders.

"Wishing I had the sense to hide before you saw me," Linka muttered to herself.

"Linka be nice," Sheik whispered.

"I'll assist you back to Hyrule if you would like. Come into the carriage. Oh good-day Prince Sheik," he said as if just noticing Sheik was there.

"Good-day Prince Talum," Sheik replied.

"I'll walk back thank you," Linka replied faking a nice tone very well.

"Now Princess Linka I insist," Talum smiled opening the carriage door.

"If you can beat her in a friendly spar then she will go with you," Sheik proposed. He smile," although I must warn you I've only ever beat her twice and one of those times she was handicapped."

"Sounds good to me," Linka replied confident of her skill," I almost bested Dad."

"He still defeated you easily," Sheik, teased, "You almost had him because he was being nice."

"Your proposal is absurd. She is a woman and well with a name like Sheik you're not a fair comparison," Talum sounded a little offended.

"Hold your tongue, Sheik was a great warrior who fought alongside our father when he as traveling," Linka defended, "You've known us since we were little children and my brother is a far better warrior than you will ever be." She remained calm as she spoke remembering her father's words, 'Always remain calm and keep a clear head. Always be able to use your common sense and past knowledge.'

"Fine then I accept your challenge," Prince Talum stepped from the carriage. He was relatively tall, quite handsome and well built. Linka knew his build was only for show. He wouldn't be one to count on in battle. His clothes were a tunic of red and a pair of brown pants. His boots were big and brown. "Excuse the common attire my lady I was planning on going to the market before the party." He drew his sword, which hung loosely at his side.

"No worries, although don't cry when you loose," she teased him in a better mood now that he had accepted the spar.

"I won't but if you feel the need to cry please use my shoulder," Talum offered. He studied her position. She stood ready to block, strike, whatever she would need to do, whereas he stood in a showier stance that looked cool. 'Such a crude battle stance for a Princess who has trained all her life,' he mused to himself.

'Obviously he has never seen battle, or seen a battle,' Linka surmised. Although she had never been in battle she had watched plenty when hiding in the back of carriages so as not to be caught. "You have no idea what you are doing do you?" She took two steps towards him.

"Of course I do," he advanced as well.

"Really?" she brought her sword down but didn't finish the swing, Talum went to block and Linka instead punched him in his stomache with her right hand. "I don't think you do." She jumped back and Talum stumbled backwards.

"That was cheap."

"No," she narrowed her eyes, "that was battle. Something you've never seen."

"And you have?" Talum asked his stance clumsy compared to hers now.

"Yes, I, no, we hid in the back of carriages taking supplies to our troops. We were allowed to stay and help out although we were only children. Have you ever done that?" She was mocking him. All his life he had been pampered and fussed over. Like so many before him this had turn him arrogant and self-centered.

"No," he admitted. He held up his sword and ran to strike at her. She stepped to the left and put out her foot.

"That is why you will never defeat me or Sheik in battle," He fell flat on his face. He lifted his head up and felt something cold on his cheek. "Do you concede defeat?"

"Yes," he said bitterly, "you have won."

She put her sword away and smiled, "see you at the party," she waved innocently as if this never happened. He stood up and looked at them both, "I apologize to you both sometimes I just don't think before I speak."

They accepted his apology and watched him leave. Sheik looked at Linka; "You enjoyed that didn't you?" he smiled at her.

"But of course I did," Linka 's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Better head home before Mom gets too angry at us," Sheik stated.

"As always you wisdom saves us from grounding," Linka exaggerated her expression. He playfully hit her on the arm as they started back in the direction of the castle.

* * *

"I swear to you Link, your children are going to send me to an early grave," Zelda paced frustratingly. She wore a long beautiful gown that flowed with her every movement. It was pink and had the symbol of the Triforce on it. Link smiled at her in his normal attire of a green tunic and brown pants.

"They'll be fine they do this every year. They are very close you know," Link scratched his head; his hair was shoulder-length and golden. Even though he was a king he liked to keep it simple and had a rather messy look to his hair. Zelda was fair in skin, elegant, and beautiful. Every step she took was in grace. She glared at Link who held a battle worn face, and was very handsome and had a slight tan. When he had been single he had been known as 'Hurle's Hottie', A title he still lives up to.

Her sapphire blue eyes met Link's deep blue eyes. "I know that, but Sheik is eighteen now. My baby boy is all grown up and next year he'll be a..." she paused, "...man." Link stood up and looked at her. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Link, my baby turned sixteen last week. She's not a baby. Soon she will be eighteen and off to fight like a warrior," Zelda looked at Link with the sad look mothers have when their children leave the nest. He had had these same thoughts many times before but another one plagued him as well. A warning he received in a dream.

"It's okay Zelda, it's okay," Zelda leaned into Link's embrace. Impa opened the door and meet Link's eyes; she nodded her head and closed the door.

"They're back," Link, whispered softly into Zelda's hair. She shook her head in acknowledgement. She let go of Link and gave him a kiss. "Now the fun part."

"Prince Talum is here I assume," Zelda said as she prepared for an oncoming argument in her daughter's room.

"Of course," Impa said opening the door and joining them. "Do you think she'll cooperate?"

"No," Zelda stated.

"You never know she may surprise you," Link said following behind Impa and his wife. He walked into Sheik's room leaving Zelda and Impa to deal with his rebellious daughter.

"You are going to wear a dress," Zelda stated firmly, but kindly.

"Umm, kay," Linka said looking at some dresses lying out on her bed.

"Why so cooperative?" Impa asked seeing Zelda a little shocked.

"Cause I didn't have to wear one at my 16th birthday party.so I decided to give in this time," Linka stated and smiled at herself. She picked up a long gown that was blue and simple, it had green trimming and a green gem encrusted belt. "This one, I can put my sheath on the belt and carry my sword. Mom you can go I can dress myself and don't try to talk me out of wearing my sword."

"Well are you hungry?" Zelda asked.

"No we ate on the way back," Linka began putting her hair into a stylish bun.

"Okay sweetie," Zelda went over to her daughter, "you are growing up so quickly," Zelda put a hand on her daughter's chin. "I love you," Zelda hugged Linka who returned the hug and said, "I love you too Mom." Impa and Zelda left the room.

"Weird," Link muttered. He now wore more formal attire and looked at Sheik who also wore formal attire. Their tunics now had lining and the Triforce on them.

"Well dad how do I look?" Sheik asked his father. Sheik's tunic was green with blue trimming and he wore silver pants and a pair of black boots. It fit him nicely showing off every muscle in just the right ways. Link's outfit matched but instead of blue and green he wore white with black trimmings.

"All grown and Hyrule's Heartthrob," Link joked with his son. "My son will soon be a man. I'm so proud and so sad." Link hugged his son.

"Dad, I knew Mom would be like this you don't have to be," Sheik exclaimed returning his father's hug.

"A rare thing happened today," Link started to lead his son out of the room and downstairs.

"Really? What?"

"Your sister was willing to wear to wear a dress!"

"REALLY!" Sheik was shocked. They entered the ballroom. It was a large circular room that was beautifully decorated. (Use your imagination) Zelda, wearing a long flowing evening gown that moved with her every step and was pink with gold trimming and a delicate gold sash, was talking to the various guests whom had come early. Linka was clearly trying to avoid her suitors.

A young man caught Sheik and Link's attention. Sheik couldn't understand why, but Link knew for he had sensed a long time ago. Linka avoided her suitors and searched for Sheik, 'where are you?' she thought. A young man wearing a red tunic with lack trimming and a red belt with rubies embedded in it walked over to her. Linka's dress hugged her figure nicely and complemented her well, it flowed with her every movement and shown off her well shaped body.

"I wish to have this dance with you my Lady," his voice was deep and his hair was short and red. His eyes were red as well and his face was roughed. His outfit shown that he was well built and lean.

"Why should I choose you when I know so many others here whom I might dance with instead?" Linka asked trying to be nice.

"Because your friend is coming and he has been bragging all day that he is your good friend. From what I've seen I think you would rather ignore him," Linka glanced over and saw Prince Talum walking towards them. His attire was similar to this young man's except the colors were purple and red.

"Good point," Linka grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Link and Sheik gazed in shock. Sheik recovered and quickly walked over to a young women dressed in a beautiful red gown with black onyx gems embedded in the dress. She had short black hair and red eyes. Like Linla she had a curvy figure but the curves weren't as sharp.

"Is the only reason your dancing with me because of him?" the young man asked Linka.

"Disappointed? You're the first guy I've danced with at one of these things. Does that make you feel any better?" Linka half mocked him half sounded like she was sincere.

"Really, well now I feel better now. How rude of me, my name is Prince Scott and you are?" he smiled at her confused look.

"You don't know who I am? But you said that Prince Talum said he was my close friend?"

"He said he was close friends with the most beautiful young woman in the kingdom, so I assumed it was you," he smiled at her.

"Oh, you're a charmer, anyway my name is Linka no Princess please," she smiled, 'at least he doesn't like me for my title.' Zelda approached the middle of the room.

"Excuse me," she said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "As you may know today is Prince Sheik's 17th birthday" As soon as she said this Sheik made his way to his mother.

"Okay my only comment is... have fun!" Sheik said as he went back to his dancing partner.

"Continue on," Zelda signaled the band.

"I bet a lot of girls aren't happy with me," Sheik told his partner.

"Why?"

"Because, Tula, I have a dance partner and they can't bother me," he smiled at her slyly.

"Oh really?" she smiled and they started to dance. Just then Stalfoes, 7ft tall skeletons with swords and a few with shields, crashed in through the windows.

Hehehe I love cliffhangers...unless I'm not the one writing them. R&R please after 5 reviews I will update again..or until I finish chpter 2 which ever comes later. Thanks again.


	3. 2 Suprises

**Disclaimer:** I **do** not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters.  
Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews. Zoshonel, thank you for your kind words they really made my day and motivated me to type faster.

**_Chapter 2: A Crashed Party _**

Link searched for his children and wife. 'Where are they?' he feared Gannon had returned. Zelda was doing fairly well when Link spotted her. Impa was helping guard her queen so Link went to find Linka and Sheik.

"Linka! Sheik!" Link cried out. He wasn't afraid to fight Gannon again, he was only afraid of losing his loved ones.

"Daddy over here!" Linka called.

* * *

When the Stalfoes broke in Linka reached for her sword, in her sheath, on her sash. Scott tried to put himself in between Linka and the Stalfoes. It didn't work. She slashed at the Stalfoes and killed them with expertise. "Find my brother!" She ordered Scott. "He's Prince Sheik, hurry!"

Scott obeyed seeing Linka could handle herself. 'How many Princesses go to a party with a sword?' he thought to himself. Most males of the court always carried a sword and females posibly a dagger, but Linka was a special case. Soon Scott had found Sheik. "Sheik your sister."

* * *

"I see her. I'll be right there," Sheik cut in. Sheik cleared a way for Tula to follow through the new battle scene. As he reached his sister he heard her yell, "Over here Daddy!"

After seeing his children safe Link joined the battle more vigorously. Stalfoes flew from every which direction and Link skillfully held them off. 'Just like the old days.' Link thought to himself. He destroyed quite a few of them. His sword swung through the air with ease, making contact with the Stalfoes's heads. He went to and fro destroying them remembering the days of Gannon's Rule when he did this everyday. Memories were brought back good and bad.

Across the room the siblings were faring better than well. "Sheik you ready?" Linka asked.

"But of course," Sheik replied. Sheik cast Din's fire on the monster after casting Nayru's Love on the guests. Linka then jumped into the air and started to spin coming down as a fiery blaze. She hit several unsuspecting Stalfoes. Scott and Tula were helping guests through to the exit. Sheik and Linka were soon back to back with their swords held out in front of them. They smiled Linka locked her elbows with Sheik's and he started to spin around. Linka kicked the Stalfoes whom did not know how to defend against such techniques.

Tula and Scott had never seen such teamwork. Linka then landed with her feet and the ground and Sheik rolled off her back and used a Deku nut and for a short time paralyzed the Stalfoes. A stray arrow flew at Sheik but Scott hit it away in the nick of time.

"Where'd that arrow come from?" Linka questioned, "Stalfoes don't use bows."

"I don't know. Hey thanks I rather like living," Sheik replied directing the last bit towards Scott. Suddenly an arrow flew right past Scott face and grazed his cheek.

"AHH!" he screamed more in surprise than in pain. Linka followed the arrow's projection and saw the archer. The archer had the hair and eyes of a Gerudo, but her clothes were not those of one whom has lived in the desert recently. Linka went after her knocking down Stalfoe after Stalfoe. She reached the archer and struck out at her.

"You want to play little one? Fine!" She struck Linka on the shoulder and Linka quickly recovered from the blow. The Stalfoes stopped and so did everyone else. The archer began to cast a dark spell, Linka stood ready, trembling. She didn't know why she was trembling she felt no fear what so ever. As the spell was cast little black balls came shooting at her.

She braced herself for impact; they were an inch from her face when she was grabbed from behind by her father. The spell missed, "Dad! Why did you do that?" Linka asked but when she looked in her father's eyes she was reminded of that time nine years ago.

Linka and Sheik were playing in the middle of the river that poured out of Zora's Domain. Linka had dropped some rupees in the river and they were racing to see who could get the most. Then they heard their father scream out in his sleep, "Linka! Sheik!" They ran to him and tried to wake him up.

"Daddy wake up!" Linka cried.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Sheik had yelled.

Link then grabbed his children as he awoke. He held them close. Then he said something Linka and Sheik never understood, but never forgot either.

"I'll never let him hurt you, never!" Linka had seen something in his eyes then that she had not seen since...

...Until now. "Linka get your brother and go," Link ordered.

"But Daddy, I can fight her," Linka protested.

"GO, NOW!" Link said more forceful this time. Sheik heard his father and grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her away.

"So," the archer started, the Stalfoes now surrounded them blocking everyone else out, "You'll face me?"

"You look like a Gerudo, but you do not don their clothes. Just who are you?" Link asked, although the Gerudo do not know of the deed Link did as the Hero of Time, he had done other favors to gain their friendship in this time.

"Well, observant as always aren't we Hero of Time," she grinned wickedly.

"How do you know that?" Link asked. After he went back in time nobody was suppose to remember anything aside from Link, Ruaru, and a few of the Sages. Zelda called through the crowd and they could hear Linka fighting Sheik's hold on her.

"Maybe another time Hero," with that the archer jumped up and cast a weaker version of the dark spell she had cast earlier. By chance one strayed off and hit Linka in the stomach as she struck down a Stalfoe, "AAHH!"

"Linka!" Zelda, Link, Sheik, and Scott yelled in unison. Linka fell to the ground. Link was at his daughter's side in a flash. He gently lifted up her head and stared into her eyes, "Linka," he whispered barely audible, "speak to me baby girl please." He felt like he would die if she had been killed. He held her close to him as everyone started to gather around.

"Don't worry Daddy, I can take a little hit like that," she said as she closed her eyes and she tried to get up.

"No, you rest a little," Link almost ordered but Linka put most of you weight on her sword-hilt and stood up. When she rose she lent on Sheik for support. They all looked weary and their beautiful clothes were tattered and torn.

"I'll be fine. What kind of warrior would I be if a small spell like that could take me out?" she smiled her warm smile and somehow it relieved everyone, except Link.

"Okay everyone the party is over. You are welcome to stay the night otherwise our Hylian guards will escort you to your homes," Zelda tried to clear the crowd out of the ballroom.

"Prince Scott and Lady Tula, you are welcome to stay as my guests. Since you did try to help hold my stubborn sister back," Sheik offered attempting to lighten the mood.

"We accept your offer with much thanks," Scott replied. Impa who was standing nearby led Scott and Tula to some rooms.

"I thought I said to get away," Link scolded as he escorted his children to their rooms.

"I tried and Linka was cooperating until the Stalfoes surrounded you," Sheik explained, "then she tried to break free and it took Scott and myself to restrain her."

"How'd she get free?"

"You think anything can hold me back when someone I love is in danger?" Linka sounded offended. They arrived at Linka's room and Link kissed and hugged them good night. As he left them thoughts plagued his mind. 'My daughter is strong but not that strong. I know Sheik wouldn't have let her go on purpose.' Even though Sheik was beaten by Linka in combat he was still physically stronger than her. Link joined Zelda and they settled their unexpected guests into the guests' rooms.

* * *

Sheik helped Linka into her room, but she couldn't last any longer. She clutched her stomach with both hands where she had been hit by the spell. She didn't yell or curl up in pain; she just bent over and grimaced. Sheik bent over his sister with all the concern of a brother on his face trying to comfort her, "Linka hang on, I'll get Dad." He rose to leave, but she grabbed his arm with her hand, she didn't pull hard, but Sheik stopped at the feel of her touch.

"No," she whispered barley audible because of her weak voice, "I held out long enough so he didn't see." This was all she needed to say for him to understand. He tried to touch her, but she cringed under his fingers. She leaned on a chair and slowly recovered. Sheik went to Linka's closet and took out a knee-long, green tunic for her to sleep in.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, pant, pant I'll be fine."

"What hit you anyway?"

"Dark magic," she was regaining strength in her voice, she smiled, "You should know that magic boy."

"Why weren't you like this down there?" Sheik was very concern.

"I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble, and besides I'm fine now."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now," he moved towards the door and turned around as he opened it.

"Sweet Dreams," Linka waved to her brother as he waved back and shut the door. 'Great Goddesses what kind of magic was that?' She changed and tided her hair up in a ponytail. She went to the balcony that overlooked the garden.

The view was beautiful; Linka could see the moon's reflection in the small pond. A large willow tree grew and it's branches reached Linka's balcony. Linka climbed down the tree many times before and did it again tonight. She had her sword slung on a belt at her waist. She had also thrown on some shorts that were too short to see under her tunic. She heard some voices coming from the direction of the courtyard and went to investigate.

* * *

"Did you really have to hit her?" came a male's voice.

"She should have hit her harder!" a female told him scornfully.

"The princess should be out for at least a week," A third voice came.

"Well she's up and healthy again," a female seemed very displeased.

"You seem happy about that," the third voice accused.

"Only amused and how **you** underestimated her after lecturing us about doing that," a male voice mocked.

"Silence! Linka must have... yes that's it." The third voice sounded pleased.

"She has what? What's it?" the female voice asked impatiently.

"Go, now, someone comes."

* * *

Linka heard three voices, but she couldn't determine what they were saying. Just then she moved a bit closer and heard Sheik's voice say, "Hey guys what are you doing out here?" 

"Nothing, what about you?" Scott's voice asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I was worried about Linka," Sheik explained.

"Why don't we pay her a visit? That was a nasty blow she received," Scott hastily said.

"Okay," Sheik thought, 'odd fellow.' He started to lead them to Linka's room.

'Oh No,' Linka thought as she ran back to the tree. She was a little startled that Sheik would take people to her room so late at night.

Sheik knocked on Linka's door. "Come in," he heard her call. He opened the door and they walked inside. "Well what a surprise!" Linka exclaimed.

"Are you okay Linka? You looked a little flushed," Scott asked with sincere concern.

"Just fine," She was breathing fast, and sweat rolled down her face. "You can all go now, I'm tired."

"Good-night sis," Sheik kissed her forehead and started towards the door.

"Goodnight your majesty," Tula followed Sheik.

"Good-night bro, and Tula, it's Linka," Linka corrected. Scott hung back and waited for Sheik and Tula to leave.

"May I speak with you in private my lady?" Scott asked as he had his hand on the door.

"Umm, if you wish," Linka said sitting up a little.

"Why aren't you affected by that spell?" Scott loomed by the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean? And just who are you?" Linka had questions of her own and she wasn't about to tell this guy anything.

"I am Prince Scott, and you took a Dark magic spell full on and acted as if it were an overgrown mosquito," Scott sat at the edge of her bed.

"You fight like a Gerudo swordswoman. You also know of the magic that I was attacked with, what country are you from? And what did that archer mean by the 'Hero of Time?'" Linka didn't know how but she knew that this prince held the answers.

"You really are his daughter, you two are very perceptive and observant, did you know that?" he laughed, "I was trained to know magic and swordsmanship, the magic and techniques I know are the results of my teachers. Isn't the 'Hero of Time' a Hyrulian legend?"

"She directed the name towards my father," Linka clutched her dagger under the blanket, "you know more than your telling me."

"I don't know anything about the 'Hero of Time'. You have beautiful eyes," he started to lean towards her.

"What?" Linka was confused.

"May I kiss you?" he leaned down and towards her. Before he knew it she had a dagger at his neck.

"No you may not. Get out of my bed chambers!" Linka commanded. She was infused with anger.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid," Scott thought to himself as he left her room.

* * *

Remember Guys and Gals Read & Review. After five reviews I'll update or after I finish typing whichever comes lasts. Cliffies I love um.


	4. 3 Royal Scandals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters.  
Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews. Sorry I had to replace a few chapters. The only difference is the ages. Linka is 17, Sheik is 18, Link is 36, Zelda 35, Scott and Ralfisco 18, and Tula and Cally 17. There all the ages are sorted out. Enjoy.

**_Chapter 3:Royal Scandals _**

"Why was Scott in my sister's room so long?" Sheik had been watching from around the corner.

"Cause he likes her and is worried, he just doesn't realize it yet," Tula said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" Sheik wasn't sure if he liked this.

"Yup.so," Tula timidly started, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Linka and Scott can come and it would be like a double-date." 'Wait no I don't want them to come, why did I suggest that?'

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. After I escort you to your room," Sheik escorted her back to her room in silence. Once there he kissed her on the cheek and went to his room.

"What was that about?" Scott crept out of the shadows.

"You have your prize and I have mine."

"Don't be an idiot, I just wanted to see what she knew."

"Right, I'm going to bed now good-night," she went into her room.

* * *

Scott and Sheik lay in their rooms. 

'What's wrong with me?'

'Does he really love Linka?'

'She's an obstacle in my way that I need to take down.'

'I don't trust either of them.'

'How did she overcome from her brother and me?'

'How did she break away from us? She's not that strong.'

'I wonder.'

'Could the legends be true.'

'.Maybe there is a new 'Hero of Time.'

'.Are we descendants of the 'Hero of Time?'

'But wouldn't Sheik get the title and power?'

'Oh well might as well go to bed.'

'I'll let mom worry about it. I really don't want to kill her.if I can.'

* * *

-"Link," Gannon's voice echoed off of nothing. Link could see nothing it was pitch black, "I'm coming. They will soon be gone." Link watched helplessly as an image of his children being murdered played out in front of him.- 

"NO!" he yelled bolting up straight.

"Link, what's wrong dear?" Zelda put her hands on Link's shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Bad dream," was all Link said. Zelda pushed some hair away from Link's face. He looked at her and smiled, pulling her close to him. He could remember seventeen years ago.

Zelda just had her coronation and Link was finally done traveling. It was a night a few weeks before their wedding and Link was in his room. His hair was wet and he only wore some pants. His trademark hat was on the bed. He just came from bathing. Zelda peeked in, "You can come in." Link had become very aware of his surroundings.

Meekly Zelda entered. She blushed fervently when she saw his bare chest. She herself was wearing a silk nightgown and her hair was in a braid. Link looked at her and smiled, "so what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while." the wind blew in from the window, the silk flew back and outlined Zelda's figure, ".and I just," she started to walk towards Link but stopped. Link went over and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately started to blush even more, but wrapped her arms around him. They had missed each other dearly and as always Link didn't need to say much to get his point across. Zelda looked up and Link gazed down into her eyes. He bent forward and they shared a short, but sweet kiss. Then Link held her tight and asked, "Do you want to sleep here?" She nodded her response. They lay down and she snuggled up to him, still blushing slightly. He held her close and they fell asleep.

She always made him feel better, just as she did now. Although he still had a lingering ominous feeling, he allowed himself to feel at ease.

Sheik awoke to his sister's voice. "That jerk, making a date for me."

"What are you muttering about?" he said sitting up.

"You! You made a date for me so that-that you can go on a date with Tula!" Linka was angry and Sheik knew he was in trouble.

"Um I didn't want to be alone with her and you seemed to like Scott," Sheik was drowsy.

"I'm not so sure," Linka threw a blue tunic and some silver pants at Sheik, "Get up and dressed, they're waiting." Linka exited the room. Sheik got dressed and noticed a gift on the table near his bed. He opened it and saw that it was from Linka. He left the room and asked Impa where the others were. He was informed that they were waiting in the stables.

The stables were in the gates of the castle and were recently built to make traveling to the market easier. When he entered the stables he saw Linka brushing Shadow's mane. Shadow was a black horse with a white mane and tail. He, in every way belonged to Linka. Sheik's horse, Snow, was white in mane, tail, and coat. Scott and Tula were starting to mount two beautiful pintos.

As Sheik entered they all started to mount their horses. They rode to Hyrule market in almost complete silence. Scott glanced at Linka a few times but she was determined NOT to look at anyone. Once at the market, they tied their horses in a stable and Sheik asked, "So now who wants to do what?"

"I would like to go on a tour," Tula said with a huge smile.

"Well I'm hungry," Scott said holding his stomach.

"Then I'll take Tula on a tour and Linka and Scott can go to lunch," Sheik suggested.

"Fine with me," Linka said as she thought, 'So much for I don't want to be alone with her although at least he's showing an interest in courting someone now.'

They split up. Hyrule Market had changed in the seven years Gannon would have ruled. The Shooting Gallery had been enlarged there were now multiple stalls, and contest were held for the best and novice archers. All the gaming booths had been enlarged as well. There were cafes for tired shoppers to rest and eat at. The stores had more and better food from exchanging with foreign lands.  
Linka lead Scott to one of the cafes and they sat at a table. A waiter soon joined them and they ordered. After the waiter left them Scott looked at Linka, she was wearing a green tunic and some silver pants with her belt and sword. Her hair was back in a ponytail. Scott was wearing a black tunic and black pants as he did most of the time.

"Look about last night, I'm really sorry about my behavior, I'm not normally like that, it's just, I don't know." she stopped him with a stare straight into his eyes. It wasn't a cold stare more of a shut up stare.

"It happens a lot, but you are the first to attempt that in my bed chambers," she dismissed it, "My father says he had this problem with women in his travels, though if any did or tried that he hasn't told us."

"Still I'm not normally like that," he started.

"LINKA!" a male's voice rang through the crowd. Linka stood up and exclaimed, "Ralf!" a young man with red hair that went to his shoulders scooped her up and hugged her. He wore the outfit of a ranch hand and looked to be one by his build. He was tanned from the sun and had fire-red eyes. He set her down starting very fast said, "Are you hurt? I heard about the attack. You were in the middle of it weren't you? I heard you might have been wounded bad or worse." Linka put her finger to his mouth. She wore a smile of genuine happiness.

"Since when do I need to be fussed over?"

"Since you decided to become a warrior," Ralf smiled, "who's that?" Scott had been sitting quietly while the green-eyed most was showing it's ugly head.

"This is Prince Scott, Scott this is Ralfisco," Linka introduced, "I'm fine, it was only some Stalfoes."

"And a dark magic wielding archer that Linka decided to challenge, and then the archer hit Linka dead on with a powerful spell," Scott informed this stranger.

"Linka, are you sure your okay? Sit down you shouldn't be standing," Ralf pulled up a chair next to Linka and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, really," Linka reassured him. Scott didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it already. All he knew was he wanted this Ralf away from Linka.

"Are you two in the middle of something?" Ralf asked in a curious manner as a waiter brought them their food.

"Sort of, I'm showing him around. Sheik arranged it," Linka stated. Then she smiled and said in a teasing manner, "Why are you jealous?"

Ralf laughed and then with a fake pout said, "Of course I am! He has the best date in all of Hyrule," then Ralf smiled, "but then again Cally is pretty cute too." Linka pretended to be offended and hit Ralf playfully on the arm. "OO jealous!" he exclaimed.

Scott was becoming very furious now. "She can have you!" Linka sounded angry but she had a smile on her face. Ralf kissed the top of Linka's head as he rose to leave. He looked back at Scott and said, "You better take care of her!"

"So is that your boyfriend?" Scott asked trying not to sound bitter but failing.

Linka burst into a fit of laughter, "HIM? No, I've known him most of my life and whether or not you believe me he is just like a brother."

"Well he is an awfully friendly brother," Scott still couldn't help but be jealous. She just seemed happier when Ralf was around. "Did you ever like him?" Scott stressed the word like.

"No," Linka put bluntly as she ate her food.

"Well why not?" Ralf was very good looking and seemed to care for her.

"I can't say. I guess I just didn't think of him that way," she smiled slyly, "Why do you ask?"

"Just because."

"I suppose I should have said, 'but I like you' or something."

Scott turned bright red. "Well I'm in a better mood. Want to go to the Shooting Gallery?" Links said ignoring his embarrassment.

"Sure I'm full."

* * *

"So, why did you get rid of Scott and Linka?" Tula was very curious. 

"I didn't want to but, Linka is in a sour mood and needs time to cool off.away from me," Sheik looked a little downtrodden.

"Are you two close?"

"Yeah, actually I think the only other two people we consider close friends are Cally and Ralfisco."

"Who?"

"Ralfisco is a stable hand at Lon Lon Ranch and Cally is a cattle-rangler there. We've known them since we were little."

"What's going on over there?" Tula pointed towards the stables. People were running and yelling orders.

"Oh no, Shadow is at it again," Sheik grabbed Tula's hand and pulled her over to the stable, "Someone must have tried to ride him!"

"Sheik, do ya have somethin' that smells like your sister?" a feminine voice called.

"Here," he handed the young woman a cloth. She took it and immediately tried to put it around the horse's eyes. After a few minutes she succeeded and Shadow calmed down and stopped bucking. After removing the cloth she handed it to Sheik and hugged him.

She was about Tula's size and had brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing the rancher's outfit of over-alls and a shirt. She was tan and had purple eyes. Most Hyrule royals were of a light-skin color but Linka, Link, and Sheik had tans almost as dark as Cally and Ralf's.

"What happened?" Tula asked as Cally backed up. Tula wondered why anyone would or could want a horse like that.

"Linka saved Shadow from a stable fire when he was a colt. Since then she is the only one he trusts and if someone else tries to ride 'im. Well that's what happens," Cally pointed towards Shadow, "and the only thin' that will calm 'im is Linka or her scent if he can't see." Her accent was thicker than Ralf's because he dealt with the castle trades.

"Cally this is lady Tula, Tula this is Cally," Sheik introduced so Cally would be aware she was talking to a member of a court.as if it mattered to her, "Cally is the only person who knows how to get a cloth over Shadow's eyes."

"Are you two on a date?" Cally asked bluntly. Growing up together Linka and Cally shared similar characteristics, such as being blunt and frank.

"Well it's a tour really," Tula explained.

"Oh, have ya shown her the Shootin' Gallery yet?" Cally asked.

"Not yet," Sheik and Tula piped in.

"Oh 'fraid your marksmanship will be outdone?" Cally teased.

"You wish," Sheik replied. Tula did not like this.

"Anyway, Tula you should know that he is the most unattainable date in the world. He might even be the only guy cuter than Ralfisco."

"Right and you're the catch of the day," Sheik said with a smile.

"Let's go," Now Tula was getting jealous.

"Now what's going on?" Tula was becoming weary of the crowd.

"Wow perfects all the way, hasn't missed yet," they overheard an elderly man say to a younger man.

"Oh no, looks like some sucker challenged our reining champion," Sheik glanced at Tula.

"I can take em," Tula was becoming more interested.

"Okay, Hey Bazoor two bows please," Sheik called. Bazoor the owner of the Shooting Gallery handed them two bows. The gallery had stalls and there were shooters still shooting for this round.

Tula spotted Linka and decided to shoot at the stall next to her. Sheik followed and went to Tula's other side. "Hello Linka," Tula smiled.

"Hello Tula. Are you in the next round?" Linka released an arrow and quickly restrung and shot again.

"Yup, um am I distracting you?" Tula asked because she didn't want to distract her.

"Nope, see perfect score," Linka said pointing to the gems in front of her, a token that she had hit them.

"So you are what everyone is talking about," Tula said surprised.

"Yup, I challenged her and I lost by two points," Scott piped up. Tula glanced at the sign telling how to score: Green Rupees: 2 points; Blue Rupees: 5 points; Red Rupees: 10 points.

"Sheik always ties with me, we just don't know who's the better archer," Linka joked. Truthfully Linka was better on horseback but on the ground Sheik was more skilled.

"Yeah, yeah, Linka it's you who ties with me," Sheik joked back. 'At least she is in a better mood. That's good."

**NEXT ROUND!**

They all strung their bows and waited. After the all scored, scores went as followed: Linka and Sheik: perfect (64) Tula: 52 Scott: 54 Random Archers: 2-50

"You two are good," Scott admitted.

"We are used to this range," Linka added.

"WOAH, are you showing modesty?" Sheik was shocked, "any more surprises like that and I'll have a heart attack. First the dress, now this."

"Well they aren't like some of the guys who spend every day here just standing around claiming to be good," Linka defended, "I don't boast to them either. I just make them eat their words."

"You don't make excuses for them though."

"It's true, you two are more experienced with this range," Tula tried to help Linka out, "She just wanted to spare our feelings."

"Yeah," Linka smiled, 'maybe they aren't so bad.'

"We lost and that's all there is to it," Scott said as they left the shooting gallery.

"Linka, Sheik," Cally called as she and Ralf ran towards them.

"Hey you two," Linka waved.

"Wanta go horse-back riding in the field?" Ralf offered, "I know you're on a tour but we thought maybe we could help." Ralf patted Cally's head with his hand.

"Are you two courting?" Tula asked hopefully.

"Not really. When we were all younger we agreed that if Linka and Sheik were to marry someone other than us-," Cally started.

"-we would marry each other," Ralf finished.

"It's a pack all of us made and agreed on," Sheik joined in the explanation, "Linka didn't seem to like anyone else."

"I didn't get along with the pampered Princes," Linka crossed her arms.

"Until Prince Scott came along that is," Ralf pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Linka asked.

"We would love to go riding, wouldn't we Tula?" Scott tried to change the topic; afraid the flirting might start again.

"Yeah let's go," Tula agreed.

"To the stables!" Sheik pointed in the direction of the stables. They arrived at the stable. Linka felt as if everyone was keeping a secret from her. She didn't realize that she flirted with Ralf, or that Scott actually liked her; she was dense in the courting area. (Just like Link)

They all mounted their horses and rode to the field. Once there they decided to race.

"Girls vs guys, or free-for-all?" Tula asked.

"Why do you ask that?' Linka was curious usually this was not an asked question.

"Well women have an advantage in some areas and men have an advantage in others."

"You will find that is not always true, especially if you meet the Gerudos," Ralf budded in, "Everyone line up!" They readied themselves.  
"On your mark, ready, set, ride!" They took off and picked up speed. Linka, Scott, and Ralf took the lead; soon it was Scott and Ralf neck to neck. Ralf smirked to himself and leant forward. His horse shot forward and Scott, taken by surprise, recovered quickly. Cally caught up to Linka, but Linka wasn't about to let her pass; she quickly caught up to Scott.

Linka then saw something in a group of trees. 'Oh no.' She urged Shadow forward. As if sensing her urgency Shadow shot forward. Ralf looked back and saw Linka gaining. He started to speed up, but something in her expression told him otherwise. She started to balance herself as she stood up on Shadow. When Shadow had caught up to Ralf's horse, Linka jumped onto the saddle and knocked Ralf off.

"Linka!" Ralf yelled when he hit the ground. Shadow stopped running and waited for Linka to return. Linka rode a few more feet, and then an arrow flew and nearly hit her arm. 'No, Linka,' Ralf thought, 'I'm so stupid some days. My leg, no I need to see about Linka.' He felt like an idiot. His leg throbbed. Linka stopped Ralf's horse, jumped down and ran to Ralf's side.

"Are you okay?" Linka was panting from her life threatening feat.

"YOU MORON!" Ralf exclaimed grabbing Linka's arms, "You could have been killed!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Linka smiled as she told him this.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Scott asked as he stopped his horse.

"The archer is in those trees," Linka pointed to the group of trees.

"Why shoot at Ralf? He wasn't at the party," Cally asked.

"Maybe the archer knew what Linka would do," Sheik but in. Everyone had stopped and gone over to where Linka and Ralf were, "Knowing that, she probably assumed that Linka would be an easier target that way."

"What do you mean?" Tula asked.

"Well we are the descendents of the 'Hero of Time' and she seems to have a grudge against us for it. So maybe she anticipated what Linka would do. Which would explain why she waited until Linka went to save Ralf, but it doesn't explain why she waited until Linka was on Ralf's horse rather than when she was standing; or how she knew Linka would see her."

"Curious, very curious," Linka whispered as she looked at Ralf and said, "You can let go now."

"Oh right," he let go of her, stood up, and glanced around. He subconsciously didn't place any weight on his right leg, but didn't say anything because it didn't hurt much, "Well my horse is long gone."

"Sorry, I should have held onto the reins," Linka stood up next to Ralf.

"Well, you will have to ride back together," Tula suggested.

"No!" Scott suddenly piped up, "He can have my horse, and I will ride back with someone."

"Can't be with me," Linka looked at everyone, "Shadow would have a fit."

"He can ride with me. I'm used to ridin' two people to a saddle," Cally offered.

"Okay. Then shall we go?" Scott asked.

"What about the archer? Any chance she'll attack Linka again?" Ralf asked.

"Don't worry. I don't think she will strike again, not while we are alert anyway," Sheik decided, "Let's go." Ralf went to take a step and fell down in pain; Linka caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Linka almost yelled.

"Must have sprained it or somethin'," Ralf smiled a pain filled smile at Linka.

"Well ya can't go back on a horse by yourself," Cally stated.

"Scott you can." Sheik trailed off as Shadow walked over to Linka and Ralf. He put his head near Ralf's leg. Shadow nuzzled Ralf's arm, "I think he wants to help."

"But I thought no one could ride him but Linka," Tula asked confused.

"She is, or was," Cally pointed out.

Linka helped Ralf walk over to Shadow's side, "Scott hold the reins." Scott did as he was told. Linka slowly helped Ralf on to Shadow and mounted behind him. "Good-boy, Shadow; he knows what to do." Scott mounted his horse in a bit of a foul mood.

"Let's get back before dark or the horses might get spooked," Sheik took the lead and they all rode back in silence. Once back in the stables, Linka insisted Cally and Ralf stay in the castle, "It's already dark and Ralf can't ride himself." They conceded to Scott's distaste.

* * *

Later that night after everyone was sent to bed Linka snuck out with her sword. She snuck into Ralf's room and saw him sitting up in bed. "I was wondering what was keeping you." 

"So you were expecting me?" Linka pulled a chair next to his bed. She loved his country accent, it sounded so different from what she was used to hearing.

"Well yeah, Shadow only let me ride 'cause you felt guilty, right?"

"Arrogant aren't we?" he could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Then why are you here?" he looked at her with a curious expression although he already knew the answer.

"I was bored," she crossed her arms.

"Really," Ralf started slyly. He put his foot on the floor.

"Don't get up. You idiot, you are still hurt and you need rest," she gently pushed him on to the bed, "stay down." He grabbed one of her hands and looked her straight in her eyes.

"You know, you're beautiful."

"But Cally is pretty cute too."

"No, Cally is cute but," he started but then decided against it and instead said, "Remember when your father tried to teach you to dance?

"Yes, and I refused to learn."

"But you let me teach you?"

"I guess, yeah you are the first guy I've ever danced with," she sat on the edge of the bed still letting him hold her hand.

"Why?"

"Umm," she didn't know. She just felt comfortable around him. He kept her secrets. Sheik was her brother and they were close, but he was more of the 'passive type' in her eyes. "Dad wasn't going to be my teacher, he was busy with other stuff at the time. I didn't want anyone else to teach me and I knew that if I messed up-"

"I'd catch you if you fell. I still will Linka. I'll always be here for you," the look in Ralf's eyes was one that Linka saw so often, yet never recognized it for what it was.

"Look Ralf-"

"I know you think of me as a brother, but-" she cut him off by shutting him up with a kiss. She then ran straight out of the room leaving both of them in shock, "-or not."

* * *

"Why does she keep interfering?" Scott paced frustratingly in Tula's room. 

"I don't know," Tula, said half in a daze, "I'm just glad she's not after Sheik."

"I saw him kiss you in the hall before he went to his room," Scott teased.

'Sigh' "Yeah."

"Snap out of it!" Now Scott was getting annoyed.

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS!" Tula spouted, "GET OUT!" Scott left the room fuming.

"Is she mad at you?" asked Cally, "I was walking back to my room and couldn't help but overhear."

"Yeah, she and Sheik are getting along perfectly."

Cally giggled, "Ya jealous of him or her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you 'cause you like Tula or 'cause Tula is getting Sheik and you can't have Linka?" Cally asked slyly.

"Why should I tell you?" Scott was intrigued by her straightforwardness.

"Look, Linka and Ralfisco have had a 'connection' since they met. That connection has grown and now she is falling in love with him. That's my opinion anyway."

"What about Ralfisco?"

"He has loved her for many years and I mean many years now. So do you wanta go out tomorrow?"

"Well straightforward aren't we?"

"I need to go to Lon Lon Ranch to tell Malon, Ralf's mother, what happened. I just thought ya might wanta come too." She started to walk back to her room.

"Wait up. I'll walk you back to your room," Scott caught up with her and continued, "Yes, I'll ride with you. Just incase that archer comes back."

"Right, you'll be my knight in shining armor," Cally chuckled and in a faked scared voice said, "Save me my knight, please I'm in danger." He jokingly pushed her arm and she grabbed his hand.

* * *

'What are those two fools doing!' she thought angrily. 'My brother will never be saved this way.' She watched a floating bubble with the image of Scott and Cally walking hand in hand joking all the way. 

'I'll just have to do it myself then.' She left to pay a visit to an old pain in her side.

* * *

Thank You All for R&R. Yes once again I'm evil for the cliffhanger. Special thanks to those who continue to R&R every chapter so far and well.some of you are a little mean cough TheGoddessKnight cough I must have a cold. J I'll update after 5 reviews or I finish typing, whichever comes last. ((((((Hey readers if you own the game Zelda Ocarina of Time, Go to the shooting Gallery as an adult and tell me your highest score in a review)))))) once again thanks :)

* * *


	5. 4 So It Comes Together

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters.  
Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews.

**_Chapter 4: So it comes Together _**

Link and Zelda were getting ready for bed. "I just can't think of why she would attack Sheik or Linka," Zelda confided in Link, "I mean with the exception of when we were at war with Tokapot, they haven't been past the mountains. The war ended quickly and they have not been anywhere else past the mountains." She glanced at Link, "Dear are you listening?" Link just stared into space, deep in thought, "Link."

"Huh, sorry Zelda did you say something?" Link looked at her after breaking away from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Zelda walked over and put her hands on Link's arms.

"Nothing much," Link tried to hide the truth until he knew everything, but he knew he would have to tell Zelda soon.

"Don't even think of lying to me Link," Zelda looked him sternly in the eyes, "First the attack at the party; second your 'bad dream'; and now an attack in broad daylight. I know you know something Link."

He sighed, "Okay Zelda. Sit down," Zelda did as she was told. "Do you remember when I first walked into your courtyard?" she nodded, "Well I had done that once before, but then I was on a quest." after an explanation of 'The Ocarina of Time' events, "Then you used your powers to send me back in time to live a normal life, but I had to go away for the seven years I was asleep. After that I was able to come back."

"So you are the Hero of Time?" Zelda let it all sink in. Link nodded,

"I'm a sage. The Sage of Wisdom?" He nodded again and held her hands.

"And some evil maniac named Gannondorf, is after our-my babies," Zelda looked at Link, thought for a moment, then, "Link we have to stop him."

"We? What are you going to do?" Link asked. 'If she can't use her power there isn't much she can do.'

"I could master my power," Zelda was determined; "I have done it before I can do it again. You are not going to leave me out."

"Okay," that was all Link needed to hear," Impa trained you before, but I'm not sure how long it took."

"I don't care. I'll do it to protect them," Zelda said determination and a fierce devotion in her voice.

"That's why I love you," Link stated, kissing Zelda.

"Oh touching," A voice called, " 'I'll protect them' you say." Link jumped up and grabbed his sword from the back of a chair.

"What do you want?" Link demanded.

"To free my brother. I need the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom first, and you have them," the archer pulled out her sword.

"Then why target Sheik and Linka?" Link asked even though he already had the answer.

"Isn't the reason to make us pay?" Zelda questioned.

"I needed to see if the Triforces had been passed on, but they have not shown any powers. Except that your daughter is VERY courageous and your son has wisdom beyond his years," she smiled, "They really do take after their parents."

"Who are you?" Link wondered, 'No one is supposed to remember anything except the Sages and myself.'

"I am Melia, Gannondorf's sister, and no matter what I could never forget him," Link didn't seem to care. "My brother has sent me visions and I plan to set him free. So now you MUST DIE!"

She lunged at Link with her sword, but Link dodged. Link placed himself in between Zelda and Melia. Melia swung at him again this time Link blocked it with his own sword. He was able to push her back and in the process gain the advantage. She recovered quickly, and lunged at him again. He stepped to the left and she almost ran into a chair. In anger Melia picked the chair up and hurled it at Link. He grabbed Zelda and moved; the chair landed against the door and blocked it from opening. Link lunged and clashed swords with Melia. Their swords were locked.

"Daddy!" there was a pounding on the door, "Let me in!"

"Yes, your daughter will make an excellent bride for my son," Melia taunted, "Gannon has promised that that will be an excellent way to punish you." Link brought his sword down and to the side, and broke free of her.

"Leave my children out of this," His voice was cold.

"LET ME IN!" Linka's voice screamed through the door.

"Linka run!" Zelda cried. 'Come on Zelda think. How to my powers work?' She threw her hands forward in frustration and a beam of light shot through her hands and hit the wall. 'Yes!'

"Mom!" Sheik's voice came, "stand away from the door!" Next thing anyone knew Sheik and Linka were busting through the door, the blue glow of 'Nayru's Love' cast over them.

"Did you break something?" Sheik teased.

"Yeah, a door," Linka replied, and then angrily yelled, "YOU AGAIN?" as she looked at Melia. Nayru's love slowly wore off.

"Clever you made it to where you couldn't be hurt to get to Mommy and Daddy. How sweet," Melia smiled maliciously. She lunged at Linka, but Link stopped her in her tracks.

"I said to leave my children alone! They weren't even born when I sealed Gannon away!" Link said still in a cold voice.

"You're loosing it Hero of Time," just then Melia snarled. Zelda had hit her on the back with a beam of light. "You stupid Sage!" she turned her head towards Zelda. She and Link were still locked with their swords. Zelda was weak from the strain of her magic. "Link, save your daughter or your wife," she freed one hand and threw a dagger at Zelda.

"No!" Link couldn't break free. Linka ran and knocked the dagger of its course, "Linka take your mother and run!"

"No, dad I won't leave you!" Linka helped her mother up, "Sheik take Mom." Sheik took their mother. Linka grabbed a bow from on the wall and took aim, "Hey you, I'm bull's eye shot, so leave or die!" Melia decided to leave but not before trying to take off Sheik's head. Linka released an arrow hit Melia in her sword arm. Melia disappeared before Linka could reload.

"Dad, you have some explaining to do," Sheik demanded placing Zelda on the bed.

"Sit down," Link ordered. After they did Link explained.

* * *

"I was right," Sheik muttered, "That's why she went after Linka, but why not me?"

"No offence, but Zelda's strong-suit wasn't combat so, assuming you took after her, the only way I figure to test is to put the one you care for the most in danger aka your sister," Link surmised.

"Wait, so the Sheik that after is named after, was Mom's alter ego?" Linka decided to say, "So Sheik is a girl name?"

"No," Link laughed, "Zelda, your mother created a male alter ego. So though she was a girl Sheik was a boy and trust me, your mother and Sheik were two completely different warriors."

"Okay," Linka seemed satisfied, "What about me? Adding an 'a' to the end of your name is pretty unimaginative."

"I decided that since Sheik and your father were such a good team that giving you his name would somehow enable you and Sheik to have the same teamwork. I also hoped that it would give you his courage, cunning, and gall that made me fall in love with him."

"Hhhmmm." Linka seemed to be weighing some choice in her mind, "Okay I like that."

"Now back to my question," Sheik was done waiting for his sister's interrogation to finish, "So she put others in danger in order to test Linka and she put Linka in danger to test me?"

"Yes, where are all the guards?" Link asked, after all they had caused quite a commotion and they hadn't been disturbed.

"Oh, knocked out," the siblings smiled angelically, "See the guards that Melia hadn't knocked out wouldn't let us through."  
Link laughed, 'Those are my children all right.' "Why were you out so late?"

"Well you see I..." Linka started.

"I umm..." Sheik started,

"...visiting Ralf"

"...just dropped Tula off."

"Back to bed, and I want someone with you at all times, Ralf or Cally will do, if for some reason you two can't stand each other today."

"What about Scott and Tula?" Linka asked knowing her brother may want some time with Tula.

"I don't know them well so I don't want alone with them. Now Linka, go to Cally and asked to stay with her tonight. Sheik you do the same with Ralfisco," Link ordered, "And Zelda, you stay with your husband." Link smiled.

"Only if you stay with your wife," Zelda ordered, "Good-night kids."

"Good-night Mom and Dad," Sheik and Linka left, "Odd balls," they said.

"Night Bro," Linka said as she gave him a hug.

"Night Sis," He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Cally," Linka opened Cally's door, "You in here?"

"Yes," Cally said sitting up in bed, "Considerin' I was locked in here by the guards."

"Yeah, hey my Dad wants me to stay with you tonight okay?"

"No prob. Why?"

"Another attack," Linka didn't want to worry her friend as she walked over to the bed, "On my Dad." This room was like all the guest rooms in the castle, gray walls, one four-post bed, a closet, and a small table.

"Who keeps attacking?" Cally asked as she pulled the covers back, as far as these two were conserved they were sisters.

"Some rogue Gerudo with a grudge against my Dad," Linka crawled into the bed.

"Oh okay," Cally laid back down next to her, "Linka."

"Yes," Cally?"

"Do you like Scott?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I mean as in you want to court him."

"No, not really. Why do you want to court him?" Linka slyly said.

"Maybe, but I think he wants you."

"No, he just thinks he does," Linka dismissed it, "He probably goes for the damsel type."

"Or he goes for the straightforward, smart-alick, attitude, can take care of themselves kind of girls."

"Then why does he like me, I don't have an attitude," Linka acted offended.

"Yeah right, and I'm an angel sent from the Goddesses."

"Oh Holy one I'm so sorry, I did not know," Linka says sounding suprised. Cally hit Linka on the arm.

"Night," Linka turned and faced the wall.

"Night," Cally faced the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey, Ralf you up?" Shiek opened the door.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"An attack on my parents. My dad wants me to stay me to stay with you."

"Ah, hop in." Shiek lay on the bed.

"Any luck with Linka? Some days I wonder if she is so dense she can't tell you like her or if she just ignores it. I know she ignores other guys? affection for her."

"Well, she kissed me."

"WHAT?" Sheik shot straight up, and stared at Ralf.

"We were talking and she kissed me and ran off. So you and Tula?" Ralf was calm.

"Date tomorrow, kissed her. Still in shock from recent events." Ralf busted out laughing at his friends state of shock, "So was I."

"I figured it would happen someday, just not so soon," Shiek chuckled, recovering from the shock, "I won't tell you I know."

"Okay," they shook hands and bumped knuckles, "So, you kissed Tula? A lot of Royal scandals are going on. It's sad, but isn't she your 1st kiss?"

"Why is it sad?"

"Your 18 years old and it's your 1st kiss."

"So? Tonight was your 1st kiss too."

"Yeah, but I've been waiting for Linka what about you?"

"Don't know."

"Hyrule's Heartthrob has finally kissed someone. The fan girls go wild, "NO!" they say!" Shiek hit Ralf's arm, "HEY!"

"Night," Shiek faced the wall.

"Night," Ralf faced the ceiling.

* * *

Ralf woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He heard someone humming 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Then he felt a hand carressing his cheek. He put his hand over the hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful, "He saw Linka, her hair was braided and lying on her shoulders. She wore a blue tunic and belt which held her tunic close to her figure. Her sword was on her belt and she wore a pair of white pants. The only thing that Shiek saw was her beautiful face.

"Can you walk today?" Linka asked.

"I can try, where's Shiek?"

"He, Cally, Scott, and Tula went to inform your mother of what happened. You slept late."

"How late?"

"It's about 10:00 a.m."

"Ah about last night. I enjoyed it. We should do that more often," Ralf sat up and put his feet on the floor. Linka laughed but didn't look at him. All he had on were a pair of brown pants. "Why don't you look at me?"

"I don't know," she looked up at him. True he was handsome and built like a ranch hand-muscular, "There happy, I see you. Need any help standing?"

"No," he stood up and turns his ankle in circles before putting it back down, "I think it was just a bad twist." He took her hand and helped her up, "You okay?"

"Yes, why?" she was startled by the question.

"Curious, you see, Shiek said there was an attack on your parents last-night and I bet you were right in the midst of it weren't you?"

"Mmmmmm...maybe," She said innocently, "I wouldn't do something like that would I?"

"Yes you would," Ralf put his arms around her waist, "Princess Linka would you do me the honor of courting me?"

"Do you have to ask? I thought it was obvious after last night, or do you need reminding?" she held a look on her face that was almost as sly as her voice.

"Remind me please," he bent over and she put her arms around him. They started to kiss, when there was a knock on the door.

"You better get dressed, Linka said as she walked to the door, "Yes Impa?"

"Is he awake? I didn't want to disturb him," Impa was holding a food platter, "So I brought up the food instead of the servants.

"He's getting dressed. You can either hand me the platter or set it on the table." Ralf walked out of the closet, wearing a black tunic, and his brown pants.

"Good-afternoon Lady Impa," Ralf bowed.

"Boy, I have known you since you were a little thing and you haven't ever called me 'Lady'. What did you do?" Impa teased. It was true he never called her lady-other things, but never lady.

"I stole something," he smiled.

"Really? What?" Impa knew Ralf was teasing.

"No, seriously, I've stolen the princess's heart," Ralf wrapped his arms around Linka.

"Really? Well I see you've finally paid her back for stealing yours," Impa started to leave.

"How long has everyone else known?" Linka was confused, "Am I the last to know?" Impa stopped.

"Child, you?re as dense as your father was. Deep down you've always known, but he gave you space, which is why you always felt comfortable around him. Another way you're like your father is that you were always more into protecting than loving," with that Impa left.

Ralf started laughing, "Sometimes I think the Shiekah have master some sort of 'Eye of Truth' technique."

"Hehe yeah," Linka thought to herself 'that or, she could be a sage.' "Do you remember the story of the sages?"

"Well yeah, let's see, 'One in a deep forest'; 'One on a high mountain'; 'One in the Realm of the Dead'; 'One in the Goddess of the Sand'; and 'One Sleeping in the Light'," Ralf repeated the well known story.

"Which one do you think Impa would be?"

"Shadow."

"Why Shadow?"

"Well a Kokiri would probably be Forest; Goron for Fire; Zora for Water; Gerudo for Spirit; and Impa doesn't fit Light very well," Ralf casually started putting on his boots.

"So, what for Light?" Linka started putting on her boots on as well.

"Hylian, only race left. Actually Shiek and I have thought about this before. Why are you so interested?" He looked at her.

"Curious, just curious," She thought for a moment.

"I need to speak with my dad," Linka rose, "Coming?"

"Sure," He got up and followed her.

* * *

Yes another chapter done! Sorry it took so long to update, I had Exams this week so it's short and a little choppy, once again I appologise. Hope you enjoyed! Once again after 5 reviews I'll update. DUDES WE HAVE FORUMS NOW AWESOME! Hehehehe I'm like a little kid at Christmas. Speaking of which Merry Christmas!

* * *


	6. 5 The Titleless Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters. Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews. Once again Zoshonel you are AWESOME! And I guess you are too Leader-the-Hawk and TheGoddessNight. Sorry I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter:( Well on to the Chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Titleless Chapter**_

"Daddy," Linka started, "Who are the sages?"

"Why?" Link was a little startled, "They only remember what they need to."

"I believe Impa is the Sage of Shadows and can read people's minds. She might be able to help. Why don't you tell her?" Ralf was very confused.

"She knows most of it. She has protected this family since your mother was small, of course she would need to know," Link explained.

Just then a bright light fell into the room. "Link," Rauru's voice sounded deep and rich,

"There is trouble."

"What's wrong? Is Gannon free!" Link stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"No, but somehow the Triforce of Power has been passed onto a new owner."

"But who...Melia!"

"No, the owner is much younger and confused, I can sense this. Though. Because of this the balance has been thrown off-" Rauru's light began to fade and he appeared. He started to collapse, but Link caught him.

"Are you okay my old friend?"

"Yes, but the power of the sages is diminishing until the balance is set right again and Gannon is dead. The Triforces have chosen new owners and Gannon will never allow the Triforce of power to stay with its rightful owner, but Link, unlike the other sages whom are bound by fate, Zelda and Link are bound by the Triforces."

"Meaning?..." Ralf asked.

"There will be a new 'Hero of Time' and 'Sage of Wisdom'," Link finished.

"Link you know who they are."

"Of course, Linka come here and show me your right hand," she held up her right hand. On the back of it there was a birth mark in the shape of a Triforce, "Linka, I relinquish my powers to you. Do you accept?"

"Yes," the Triforce on her hand began to glow, "what the..?" Linka said in surprise.

"I didn't want to believe that it would leave me," Link look at his hand, "I guess I should have this a while ago. You've grown up so fast, wait here." Link hurried off leaving a confused Linka, Sheik, and even Rauru behind.

"What is he up to?" Rauru said out loud.

"How should we know?" Ralf replied. Link came back in with something wrapped in his hands.

"Linka," he started, "This was something that I prized highly, but when I married your mother well there was no place for this in my new life-style." He unwrapped it and Linka saw an old, but well kept green hat, "Navi used to hind in this, but I haven't seen her for years." Link sounded more as if he were remincing than showing off a prize.

"Okay dad, so what..." he put it on her head. She looked up at the hat and shook her head several ways, but it never fell off, "what kind of hat is this?"

"I don't know, but it's yours now," Link patted her head, "I'm glad it fits you."

"Assemble the Sages, Link I'll wait here," Rauru ordered.

"I'll be back," Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, "Wedding present." He played the

'Minuet of Forest' and disappeared in a green light.

"What in the world," Ralf stared in amazement at where Link had been.

"What now, do we wait?" Linka asked deciding to change into a green tunic later.

"Yes, Linka where did you get that sword?" Rauru pointed at the sword hanging from her waist.

"Dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Why?"

"Curious. It's no master sword, but it's very well crafted."

"Linka, this is sort of off topic, but I'm kind of hungry. You kind of ran out before I could eat."

"Okay, we will all eat."

Link arrived in the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Link!" He turned to see Saria sitting on her usual stump. After a brief explanation Saria agreed to go with Link. He looked at her,

"Thanks Saria."

"No worries, I mean it is my duty as the Forest Sage," She smiled and held onto his shirt as he played the 'Prelude of Light'.

* * *

Meanwhile (before Rauru appeared) 

Sheik and Cally informed Malon of what happened and listened to her scolding. Afterwards they went back outside and meet up with Scott and Tula.

"How did it go?" Tula asked.

"She took it well," Cally said truthfully, "Better than I expected."

"Let's head back. Ralf should be awake by now," Sheik said.

"Ok-ahhhhh!" Scott fell over clenching his hand, "What is this?" his hand burned. 'Do you except?' 'Who are you?' 'Just say yes boy!' 'Will my hand stop hurting?' 'Yes.' 'Then yes, I except.' The burning subsided and the Triforce appeared on his hand.

"Linka and I have birthmarks like that on the back of our hands," Sheik noticed.

"Come on Scott, we should get you back to the castle," Cally helped him up," Cally helped him up.

'Melia, what's going on?' Tula thought to herself as the started back up to the castle.

* * *

As Link and Nabooru appeared in the Temple of Time. Nabooru, although well in her late 40s early 50, looked as well and young as ever. "So do I get a horse?" Nabooru said as she looked around. Link nodded his head. "Why so quiet?" 

"Worried," Link said as they walked to the walked towards the castle. On their way up there they heard a voice from behind them, "DAD!" 'What now?' Link thought, 'Today just isn't my day.' He turned to see Sheik, Cally, Scott, and Tula riding up to them. Link signaled for Nabooru to just ride ahead.

"Something is wrong with Scott," Sheik yelled. Upon their coming closer Link could see that Scott looked very pale and was even sharing a horse with Cally.

"What happened?" Link said holding Epona at the speed of the others horses.

"Well, his hand was glowing and now there is a Triforce on his hand. Isn't that the royal birthmark? That's what you said."

"Hurry to the castle," was all Link said as he spend off.

/Once there Link ran to the room where the Sages awaited. Tula, Sheik, Scott, and Cally following all the way. Linka was now wearing a green tunic. Zelda saw them enter and stood up. "Sheik, do you accept the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"D-do I what?" Sheik was confused, "I think...sure I accept. Yes, I do accept."

"The I bestow the Triforce of Wisdom," Sheik's hand began to glow.

"Rauru, this boy holds the Triforce of Power."

"Yes, Link I know," Rauru sensed it. He looked at Linka and Sheik, they were unaffected by the Triforces, they always held the courage and wisdom necessary to command their Triforces. The Triforces didn't hold the courage that Link had; his own courage had lured the Triforce to him. Now though, it seemed that Scott struggled for control. After he filled everyone in, leaving out his suspicions about Scott, he asked if anyone was confused.

"No, disrespect, but should we have allowed those three to listen in?" Nabooru asked referring to Cally, Tula, and Ralf.

"As long as they tell no one of this, then it is fine," Rauru said, leaning back in his chair. He looked around at his fellow sages. Darunia looked fit, but age was setting in. Ruto was a beautiful young queen. And of course Impa looked a bit older, but like Nabooru she had aged well.

"What of this one?" she gestured towards Scott, "He has Gannon's Triforce, can we really trust him?"

"Yes, why do you have it?" Darunia now turned his attention to Scott.

"I don't know," he wasn't lieing; he had no idea who Gannon even was.

"The boy says the truth," Impa butted in, "I may not hold my power anymore, but I am a Shiekah and we can read the eyes."

"You six run along now," Rauru commanded. They did as they were told and left.

* * *

"Why do our powers not return?" Ruto asked, "The Triforces have been passed on. My people will worry if I do not return soon." 

"Because he is not the one chosen by Din," Rauru started, "Just look at him, he struggles to command it."

"Wait so Din chose Gannon? I find that hard to believe," Darunia said as he crossed his arms.

"Gannon is Din's descendant, as Link and Zelda are Farore's," Rauru stated, "That is not only way though. Link held the courage to command the Triforce of Courage and Zelda held the wisdom. Gannon is Din's descendant and already commanded enough power to control the final Triforce, but why Din allowed him to, I cannot say. She must be displeased and want a different descendant."

"I didn't know I was Farore's descendant," Link thought out loud, "but that explains a few things."

"Gannon had two younger sisters," Nabooru cut in, "Din may want one of them or their children."

"Where are they?" Link asked.

"Melia was banished and Nasha ran away. We kept in touch with Nasha, but she died with no children to my knowledge," Nabooru paused, "Who was the red-head?"

"Ralfisco? He's been Linka and Sheik's friend since they were little," Zelda spoke up and Impa smiled, "he's trustworthy. What's with that smile Impa?"

"Nothing?" Impa's smile just got bigger.

"It's strange he is a hylian right?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes, he's Malon's boy. She's also a red-head," Link paused, "you don't think..."

"Malon is Nasha's daughter," Zelda finished.

"We will wait and see," Rauru explained.

* * *

"What do you suppose ishappening?" Linka paced the room. 

"Dun know," Sheik replied. Ralf caught Linka when she paced by him. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"Scott, you have a fever," Cally felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, it must be the Triforce," Scott smiled.

"No, Sheik's forehead is fine," Cally felt Sheik's Forehead.

"No, Linka's fine OH and she doesn't have a fever either," Ralf smiled as Linka elbowed him.

"Where's Tula?" Linka asked a nobody knew.

* * *

"Yes, Tula?" Melia asked. 

"I don't want Sheik to get hurt," Tula explained.

"He won't," Melia smiled, "Unless he has a Triforce."

"Please Melia, I beg you..."

"How is my son?"

"Scott is trouble by the Triforce of Power; I don't think he is chosen by Din."

"SILENCE!" Melia yelled, "Who else could it be? My dead sister's daughter? No Nasha abandoned Gannon, no it is my son whom will save him. Now out of my sight!" Tula ran.

When she reached the courtyard she began to cry. She sat against a tree. 'Sheik, Scott, what's happening? I don't know what to do. I was trained to help Scott, but I don't know how and I don't want Sheik dead.'

"What's wrong?" Ralf appeared, "Everyone's looking for you. She just looked away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek. She refused to speak. "I see, you're worried. Yeah Cally and Linka used to get like that. Cally would worry about me when I would run off. Linka worried about her father. Though she never showed it, I always knew when she was. She would be up in that tree staring into space." He pointed towards an old oak,

"Yup, she still does."

"Were they ever afraid for themselves?"

"Hmm...Cally yes, Linka no. Though she always made the rest of us worry," Ralf offered her his hand and Tula moved a strand of shoulder length raven hair from her face, "Come on, you may feel better." She got up and they went to Linka's room.

"Why are we here?" Tula asked.

"This is where everyone is supposed to meet, Ralf sat in a chair. Sheik walked in with his face down.

"Tula!" He looked up and embraced her in a hug, "Where were you?"

"Thinking," was all she could manage to say.

"Hey get a room, and not mine!" Linka joked as she walked, "Don't though, because if you do I'll have to hurt you." They stopped hugging abruptly.

"Scott is lying down in his room and Cally is keeping him company. He is really struggling with the Triforce of Power," Tula looked down as her face darkened.

"What's wrong Tula?" Sheik asked lifting her face with his hand.

"I'm worried," Tula said.

"What do you know?" Linka said so suddenly that Tula jumped in surprise, "What?"

"You know something, tell us," Linka demanded.

"Linka what's gotten into you?" Sheik asked.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that Melia attacks the same night these two appeared?"

"Yeah, but a lot of people came," Sheik defended her.

"We knew them; they normally come on separate occasions. We have, unfortunately some days, known them most of our lives. Yes, new people show up every now and then, but isn't it also odd that _Scott_ just happens to receive the Triforce of Power? An artifact that Gannondorf himself would have had to give him?" Linka paused. Now Ralf and Sheik were all ears, "and the night after the first attack I heard Scott and Tula talking to a third person. Until now I didn't think about it because I had to run back to bed really fast."

"You were out of bed after you were hit! Are you out of your mind!" Sheik practically yelled at her.

"Focus moron," Linka turned to Tula, "So explain yourself."

Tula fiddled with her feet, 'If I tell them Melia will kill me, but if I don't she'll kill Sheik.'

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Sheik sat next to her on the edge of Linka's bed, "Not even Linka."

"Melia is Scott's grandmother. I'm his best friend they moved to my village after her banishment. I think Melia is wrong and that Scott is not chosen by Din, but she won't listen. She feels that Nasha abandoned Gannondorf, Nasha didn't. She died a year after Malon was born-"

"Did you say Malon?" Ralf interrupted the practically hysterical Tula.

"Yes, the last letter that Melia received said that Nasha had died when bandits attacked the ranch. It also said that Melia could visit Malon, Talon and Nasha's daughter one year of age, any time Melia wished to see her niece," Tula calmed down a little.

"Talon is you grandfather, and Malon is your-"

"Mother," Ralf finished Linka sentence.

"So you are the son of my sister," Melia appeared and Linka drew her sword. "Isn't it strange? The two sisters of the male Gerudo each have a male descendent."

"Forgive me if I don't know what to call you," Ralf declared in a mock apologetic way.

"Don't worry, the last thing I want is for you to have to call me, grandaunt. Besides I'm just here to take back the other two Triforces," Melia looked from Linka to Sheik.

"Just try it!" Linka challenged, "Sheik, you stay out of it."

"If your father couldn't beat me then why do you think you can?" Melia laughed low and evilly.

"You'll be surprised what I can do when my loved ones are threatened," Linka stepped in front of her in battle stance. Ralf and Sheik back up covering Tula.

Linka stood in her battle stance. Melia pulled out two curved swords and stood in the traditional Gerudo battle stance. Linka had seen her father fight several Gerudo who used this style. She had never fought anyone like this herself. Melia took the initiative and struck out at Linka. Linka was barely able to dodge it. Linka tried to strike out at Melia, but was too slow and was struck by the back of Melia's hilt.

Sheik wanted to jump on, but something kept him back. Ralf watched in disgust as Linka was being beaten. Linka was very talented in battle, but Melia was much more experienced and 100 focused on killing Linka. Linka was fairing very well compared to how it looked. She successfully avoiding almost all of Melia's attacks and landed a few blows, but Melia had a lot more stamina. She swung at Linka who dodged and rolled to safety.

Linka lifted her sword wearily and Melia smiled, "You are running out of tricks."

Sheik couldn't stand just watching anymore, "Sword of Legend, destroyer of evil, come forth to thy master's hand." He had only heard of this spell, and had no idea if it would actually work. The Master Sword came soaring to Linka's hand, but she couldn't wield it.

"That sword is Link's, no matter what you will never be able to wield it," Melia mocked Linka as she looked perplexed. Then Linka remembered something.

* * *

Linka was sitting in her favorite oak tree in the courtyard. "You staying up there all day?" Link called. She jumped down and landed in front of her father. "Happy 16th birthday." He handed her a beautiful sword, with an empty gem holder. 

"Thank you Daddy?" she gave him a huge hug, "why isn't there a gem in the holder?"

"Well, when a certain sword won't listen to you. Just take them gem of its power."

"What do you mean?" Linka gave him a confused look.

"Don't worry, I'm just rambling, maybe one day you'll understand."

* * *

'It's all clear now, the Master Sword was what he meant,' Linka thought, 'but how?' 

"Linka take its power!" Link said, "Just command it so!"

"No you don't!" Melia swung at Linka, but she dodged.

"Master Sword, as Hero of Time, I ask for your power!" Linka held the swords up, nothing, "Daddy its not working!" She continued to dodge Melia's techniques, "Here," Linka thrust the Master Sword at Link, "It won't work for me!"

"Linka, I'll help you," Sheik started chanting a spell.

"No, just get everyone out of here!" Linka commanded them, "I'll live." Just then there was a glow from the Triforce, the Master Sword, and Linka's Sword. Melia attacked, but Linka dodged it, "What's going on?" The Master Sword glowed and a green gem was created. The gem went in to the holder on Linka's sword. The Master Sword returned to Link's hand as Linka returned to hers.

"Okay…" Linka struck at Melia on the arm, "I missed."

"AAHH!" Melia arm started to burn, "We'll meet again." With that Melia disappeared.

"Come back here coward!" Linka called as she collapsed, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Linka!" Ralf called as he picked her up.

"I thought I told you to leave," Linka's voice was weak.

"The Triforce must have helped her maintain her stamina, but now that the danger is over she's on her own," Link explained remembering that the Triforce had helped him in the past as well.

"What's the green gem?" Tula asked,

"That is the power to destroy all evil, so now I am reunited with an old friend," Link thought to himself, 'to bad Navi isn't here.'

"Take me to Scott," Linka commanded weakly, "You need to the power so the sages…" she fell asleep, her sword held tightly in her hand.

"Take her to her bed," Link ordered, "When she awakes we will discuss what she means.

"Yes, sir," Ralf started to leave.

"Oh, and don't leave her side at all."

"Of course," Ralf picked Linka up gently in his arms and left.

"Tula, Sheik come with me," Link walked out with Sheik walking protectively in between Tula and his father.

* * *

Once again a cliffy. Thanks for R&R guys. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it took so long had to wait for my 5th review. SO anyway, I'm e-mailing a pic of Linka and Sheik (or what I tried to draw) to everyone who reviewed at least twice…So expect them soon! Oh and I've decided to take a pole on who is the most popular character so tell me in your reviews thanks! Please continue to R&R

* * *


	7. 6 Din's Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters. Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews. Zoshonel you are AWESOME!. Okay guys, results are kind of in (some votes were given verbally). And the Results are in, number one favorite Linka-5votes followed in 2nd by Sheik-2 votes then in 3rd is a tie between, Cally; Ralf; and Link!-1 vote each Thanks once again guys and gals.except those of you who don't review because I ask you to. Oh, hey if you want to read a good story.other than this one; read Random love by Anime Foxy. Well I'll tell you a secret later. So for now.Enjoy. 

**_Chapter 6: Din's Choice_**

Link led them to the library where the sages waited "Tula," Link spoke calmly. She immediately explained what Melia was after.

"It's okay child," Rauru comforted, "Nabooru."

" Yes," Nabooru faced Sheik, "Take these." She threw a pair of leather gloves at Sheik. Upon examining them he saw that they were rather slim looking and plain, he tried them on and they went to his elbows and fit a little tightly.

"What are these?" Sheik was a little surprised by the sudden present.

"Using too much offensive magic will damage your hands."

"Your sister has a pair to protect her hands because of her sword correct?" Darunia asked.

"Yes," Sheik remembered her owning a pair.but not actually wearing them more than two or three times.

"Tula will stay with us while you go to your sister and be ready for anything at any moment," Rauru commanded and Sheik went to Linka's side without any argument.

"Link, I know this will be hard, but you-"

"I can't stand just watching," Link interrupted Ruto, "I'm not useless just because I'm not a sage, or the 'Hero of Time' anymore," he looked down and away from them, "my children mean everything to me and I can't let them just go out and face Gannon I mean, I can't loose them like I almost lost Zelda.

* * *

Ralf sat on the edge of the bed by Linka's side. "Mmmm," she stirred slightly and noticed that someone was holding her hand. Her eyes opened peacefully and slowly, "Ralf?"

"Yes, my princess?" his voice was soothing and calm.

"What's with this 'princess' thing? Wait where's Sheik? Tula? Dad? What happened to Melia?" Linka tried to sit up resulting in her falling on Ralf. He caught her with a smile on his face.

"Calm down," he sat her back on the bed, "thought I'd be nice, with the sages I assume and you scared her off," he smiled down at her, "You're not getting out of bed." He was sitting in a chair next to her bed with his hands over hers.

"Ralf, it's you!" She suddenly exclaimed, "You are the one Din wants."

"What? No I'm not," Ralf couldn't believe her. He couldn't be the he?

"Yes, you are, what Melia said, and Scott can't wield it. She wants you I know it's true," she looked at his right hand. He always kept a black fingerless, cloth glove on it. She took his glove off his hand before he could stop her. "See," she pointed to the Triforce on his hand. She fell back onto the pillows.

"Why me? Linka are you okay?"

"Ask Mr. Wisdom, I'll be fine," her voice was quiet and very weak-he didn't like it at all. "I'm going to take a nap now," Ralf watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber. 'It can't be me,' he thought, his mind was racing with thoughts. Now that he knew all this, it made sense, why everyone was attacked, why Linka was almost...

Sheik walked in. "Did she wake up?"

"Yeah," Ralf stood up, his red covered his eyes.

"What did she say?" Sheik looked over at his sister. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. She appeared so fragile, so weak, and so helpless.

"I'll be back," Ralf left the room. Sheik stared blankly at where his friend had been.

'I know what I have to do,' Ralf thought to himself. He arrived at Scott's room. "Cally, I would like a moment with Scott."

"But, Ralf," She didn't like the look in Ralf's eyes. It was too serious. When she looked at him he gave her a look that stopped any further argument. She stood up and left the room.

"Scott," Ralf walked over to the edge of Scott's bed. Scott looked up at him, their red eyes met. "You knew what Melia was after. You knew she was after King Link and Queen Zelda. You knew she might have gone after Linka and Sheik," Scott looked away from his accuser. Ralf was becoming a little more than angry now, "You did nothing, but play along in Melia's scheme. You don't deserve those powers, relinquish them to their rightful owner."

"No," Scott's voice was barely audible, "Mother wants it this way. I will always do what she wants no matter what. That is what family does."

"Don't be a fool, don't follow in his foot-steps."

"What do you know about him?" Scott voice was gaining a little strength. You don't know anything, Nasha abandoned his memory and her people."

"Leave my grandmother out of this, look if Melia is your mother-"

"She's not, my mother is long dead. Melia's my grandmother-"

"Look, I don't care who she is. If you're following her orders and she wants Linka dead. If you lay so much as a fingernail on Linka, I will deal with you myself." Scott just looked up at Ralf. "You can keep the Triforce of Power for now if you want it so much, but when you can't handle it anymore I'll take it off your hands," Ralf turned to leave.

"It's not like that. I just want to make my grandmother happy, and I must do that by freeing the King-" Ralf stopped to listen, but Scott had passed out. He thought about things with a more calm and opened mind. After he thought for a moment he realized that either Scott was lying or he only knew a little more than Ralf did.then again Ralf could be the one to know more. Was Melia keeping Scott in the dark? It didn't matter Ralf would protect Linka no matter what, but.he had a strange feeling about Scott and Tula, not bad, but strange.

He placed his hand over Scott's, 'You do not deserve this pain, Din please help him.' The Marks started to glow, but before the Triforce could be transferred, a voice called out, "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Melia pushed Ralf aside. She picked Scott's body up gingerly, "Tell that traitorous Tula not to get in my way."

"NO!" Ralf ran at her, but she had disappeared. He went back to Linka's room, there he saw Cally checking on her friend. "Hey Cally, Melia took Scott."

"WHAT?" came Sheik and Cally's combined voices.

"How I Linka doing?" Ralf walked over to Linka.

"I'm awake enough to hear you. What do you mean?" Linka sat up.

"Just what I said, Melia took Scott."

"We have to inform Dad," Linka went to get out of bed, but swayed a little, "Someone please go get me a blue potion. Ralf why did you go to Scott's room?" She leaned against him for support. "Was it something I said?" Ralf cast his gaze down and away from her.

Impa walked in with a bottle in her hand, "I have just finished making Linka's potion. I don't trust those store bought ones. Cally why aren't you with Scott?"

"Melia took him, we must inform the sages," Sheik explained while Linka drank the sweet liquid. She could feel her strength returning as she felt the potion fill her.

"Of course, follow me at once," Impa hurried as the teens followed her. They quickly reached the sages.

"We have trouble," Impa informed the other sages, then Linka explained that she felt Scott was not the chosen and Ralf was.

"Then it is as we expected," Nabooru commented more to herself than to the others.

"He wouldn't give up the Triforce when he was clearly weak. How am I supposed to receive it?"

"If I know Gannondorf then he is only using Scott. Making sure that the Triforce of Power is where he can retrieve it easy, when he returns."

"Then we'll have to take it and make sure Gannon doesn't return!" Linka and Link proclaimed.

"No, Linka, Sheik, and Ralf will go and retrieve it."

"But-" Link and Cally began, but Rauru merely put up his hand to silence them.

"We will only help in finding them."

"Let's get ready," Linka took charge.

* * *

"Gannon what is happening to my son?" 

"Melia, my beloved sister. Don't worry I will help him. First you must free me," Gannon's voice rang in her head as she tended to Scott.

He lay on a cot, set next to a table. The room they were in was made of the stone and had two tables covered in map, spells books and other such items.

"I didn't know Din would reject my worthy grand-nephew."

"Gannon, if anything happens to him-"

"What Melia? A threat, you don't think I fear you do you?" His voice held a mocking tone, "You trusted me twenty-five years ago, why not now?"

"How do I know your even telling the truth? He could be dieing and you say to not worry."

"You don't know you can trust me."

"GANNON!" he didn't respond, "GANNON!"

"I know you're worried, but I'm the only one who can save him. You must set me free."

"Fine, I'll leave to retrieve the-"

"Don't bother, they'll come to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Linka is a fool just like her father. If someone is in danger then she will go to help and Sheik will follow his sister to their grave." An evil laugh filled the air.

* * *

Hey guys, I finished YAY! Sigh well guys.it's getting good, my secret is that I'm almost done writing the rough draft. Thank you to all my repeated readers, the fact that you keep coming back makes me feel like I want to write more.then I do. And remember Random Love by Anime Foxy has my main RPG character as a guest.but not for a few chapters. Read it anyway! On to the next Chapter! 


	8. 7 On the Way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters. Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story and I will write the next chapter after 5 reviews. Yeah, so sorry it takes so long to update, part of it the reviews, but most of it is I can only type about twice a day for 45 minutes each. Anyway thanks for reading! So for now.Enjoy. 

_**Chapter 7: On the Way**_  
Linka pulled on her fingerless gloves. She wore a green tunic and had her hair tucked into the hat her father had given her. Linka wore her scabbard across her shoulders instead of her on her waist. Her Hylian shield covered her scabbard as well as a magic pouch Link had given her. Link had decided to help them prepare for battle and gave each of them a magic pouch. She exited her room and met Sheik and Ralf. They all looked ready to fight to the end.

Sheik wore the gloves Nabooru had given him along with a blue tunic. His hair was down, but tied near the bottom. He wore a shield, a scabbard, but hoped not to use the sword in his scabbard. He hoped that his magic would serve him best.

Ralf wore a red tunic. His fingerless gloves were barrowed from Link and a little big, but not by much. The ranch-hand looked unusually natural with a sword in his hand, but then again his father, Vincent, had taught him to wield a sword since he was young.

Tula and Cally looked at them from where they stood. Cally's voice trembled as she whispered in an angry voice, "Do we just sit 'round here? Shouldn' we send an army to ya aid?"

"No, it wouldn't do any good. I've seen your army and they wouldn't stand a chance," Tula said with a downcast gaze.

"It's best if it's just us," Sheik wrapped his arms around Tula, comforting her.

"Don't worry Cally, Tula, the boys will come back, no matter what. I promise," Link's voice was strong and determined. She started to walk down the hall. Ralf didn't like how she had phrased that.

"Good-bye Tula," Sheik hugged her. "Good-bye Cally," Sheik hugged her as well and followed after his sister and Ralf. Zelda and Link met them in the stables. Link's face was a mixture of anger and sadness. Zelda's was however the face of a queen, holding in everything, all the grief, she felt.even though it was obvious to them she was hurting inside.

Linka hugged her parents and mounted Shadow. Sheik and Ralf followed suit. They rode off in the direction that Link told them the sages had decided Melia's fortress must be. Linka managed to stay ahead, no matter how fast they were riding. They arrived at the Gerudo Fortress and were stopped by the guards.

"Who are you?" A Gerudo dressed in white approached them.

"We have permission to enter the desert," Linka held out a parchment with Nabooru's signature on it. The Gerudo allowed them through, but gave them suspicious glares. They rode to the desert, but then left their horses with the Gerudo.

As they started to make their way through the desert it became dark. They set up camp in silence. As Sheik cooked some lizards they had found, Ralf couldn't take the silence from Linka anymore. "Linka," he started, "You ARE coming back with us, right?"

"Of course I am. Why?" she didn't look at him, but drew the Triforce in the sand.

"You told Cally that the 'BOYS' will come back."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your not one of the 'BOYS'," Ralf sat next to her.

"I'm glad you noticed I'm a girl Ralf," Linka said with an amused smile.

"Why didn't you say WE would come back?" Ralf was trying to catch her gaze, but she wouldn't look up, "Linka-"

"I don't know, but we'll all come back," she leaned against him.

"Promise me," Ralf put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 'Why won't you promise me?' Sheik came back with some sort of dead animal in his hand.

"What's wrong Ralf?" Sheik sat across from them.

"She wouldn't promise me she'd come back and she won't look me in the eyes."

"It'll be fine," Sheik started to skin the animal, "We should have brought provisions."

Ralf picked Linka up and put her in her tent and came back out, "how can you be so calm? She's not telling us something."

"I learned a long time ago that it's wiser to trust her than fuss and worry over her," Sheik turned the meat on the spick over.

"Is your heart made of steel?"

"No," Sheik looked Ralf in the eyes, "She's my sister and I love you. You think I'm not worried? That I'm not concerned about what she said or more importantly what she didn't say? Then you are wrong, but it won't do any good to question her. She's too stubborn and besides she'll come back. We won't let anything happen to her."

"I don't see how you can be so sure," Ralf sat across from Sheik.

"I'm not, but I like living in denial," Sheik smiled, "You should try it."

As they sat by the fire, Linka lay awake listening to them. She rolled over and actually fell asleep. Sheik stood guard as Ralf went to bed before it was his watch. As morning approached Linka awoke, 'I hope our training has been enough.' She prepared breakfast and afterwards they all prepared for what they hoped was the last time. They started to go when a little whitish-blue light flew into towards them and almost crashed into Linka. A pink and purple light followed.

"Hey Tatl watch where you are flying!" The whitish-blue light declared. Upon further inspection they noticed that the floating lights were fairies like those in the Kokiri Forest.

"EXCUSE me Navi!" the Pink one, Tatl, declared back.

"Ladies stop, we have a mission," the purple one went in between the other two, "Hello, I'm Tael, this is Tatl, my sister, and this is Navi."

"We are here to help you," Navi but in, "Although Tatl won't be of much help."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tatl asked offended.

"Wait, who are you?" Linka asked.

"I'm Navi and I guided-"

"You're Navi? My father has told us stories about you," Sheik spoke up, "Where have you been? He went looking for you a long time ago."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you the short version. I went to report to the Deku Tree Sprout and was put into a slumber before I could reach him."

"Then, you must be the 2nd fairy that our father aided."

"Yeah, he helped me find my brother."

"So, why are you three here?" Linka held out her hand to allow Navi to rest on it.

"When I awoke, Rauru sent me to find Tatl and Tael, saying that we would all be needed soon. Skull Kid wasn't too happy to be left behind, but he said it was okay."

"So, then you are going to help us?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay, who is with who?" Ralf assumed since there were 3 fairies and 3 of them that they each got one.or something like that.

"We haven't thought about that," Tael confessed.

"Hhhmmm.let's see, Linka can partner with---HIS HAT!" Navi flew straight into Linka's hat.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Linka asked in surprise.

"Yes, just like before.only your hair is softer."

"I guess Navi is with Linka," Sheik smiled as Linka attempted to see Navi through her hat.

"Tatl who d you what-"

"Oh, no Tael you pick first."

"No YOU!"

"I'll take Miss Attitude, she reminds me of my sister," Sheik's smile grew.

"That mean you're with me little guy," Ralf held out his hand for Tael.

"Great let's go," Linka started off again.

* * *

"You're in a hurry," Navi told Linka as she sat on her head. All three fairies and their new 'partners' were having quiet conversations. 

" I just want to get this done and over with."

"Just like Link. So you're his daughter Linka right?"

"Yup."

"I'll just sit in the hat. You know you are a lot like your father."

"Thanks."

"So, Tatl you helped Link?" Linka heard Ralf say.

"Well, I wasn't a lot of help," Tatl sat on Sheik's shoulder as they followed Linka, "I just yelled at him a lot."

They all laughed. "What about you Tael?" Ralf glanced up on his head.

"Nope, I only met Link when he and Sis saved Skull Kid. I didn't get to help or yell at him."

"Hey we're here," Navi said as they reached a stone fortress. They all stared at it until Linka started walking towards it. The other two warriors followed her into the dark luminous entrance.

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me. You are all my motivation.especially Zoshonel, TheGoddessKnight, Leander-the-Hawk, and Maleven. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. 8 The Final Chapter until the Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters.  
Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story. Yeah, so sorry it takes so long to update, part of it the reviews, but most of it is I can only type about twice a day for 45 minutes each. Anyway thanks for reading! So for now.Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: The Final Chapter until the Epilogue**  
WARNING! PLEASE FINISH THE ENTIRE CHAPTER BEFORE DECIDING TO KILL THE AUTHOR. Thank you and have a nice day!

As they started walking into the forest they looked around. Fifteen Stalfoes jumped out at them. One struck at Linka, she went to block it, but was too slow and she fell to the ground. "Linka," Ralf was in shock, "No." She didn't stir or move a muscle. "I'll." he leaned next to her, "never love another woman again."

"What about me Ralf?" Sheik asked, "I'm not a woman."

"What about Tula?"

"Forget her, I love you," Sheik ran next to Ralf.

"It's so sweet," the Stalfoes started to cry.Okay people you should have known I was messing with you when I said Linka was too slow for a Stalfoes. You didn't really think I'd do that to my poor characters did you? There OneWingedAngel07, just for you Linka died and Ralf went gay just like I said they would.anyway on to the REAL story!

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Final Chapter until the Epilogue (for real)_**

They walked into the fortress. Their eyes searched for traps. Linka was in the lead, with Sheik following, and Ralf bringing up the rear. They were ready for whatever was coming.

Once they were in a large room, staying in each other's site, they started to spread out. They searched pots, pillows, and boxes, but couldn't find anything that helped them. There seemed to no way into another room.

"Hey up there!" Navi flew up to a switch on the wall.

"Showoff," Tatl whispered so quietly only she and Sheik heard.

Linka reached in her pouch for her bow, but Ralf shot the eye first, "Save your arrows for when it counts." A door was revealed and slowly they walked through it.

It was eerily quiet in the fortress. Linka looked at the ceiling. Some Keese were asleep, but other than that nothing were asleep, but other than that nothing. "I don't like this," some music started playing. Two servant girls came into the room. Linka was ready to strike.

"Welcome, warriors," One said, she was dress in red, but definitely NOT a Gerudo.

"Sir Crakes will join us soon," the second one, wearing purple, said. Their outfits were simple, yet elegant and modest.sort of.

"Who?" Ralf questioned.

"Sir Crakes is our teacher."

"Who are you?" Linka glared at them. 'What's Melia up to?'

"Aisha and Oisha. We are humble servants of the Gerudo King," the one in red, Aisha, answered.

"How do you know of him?" Linka had a guess. She didn't trust either of them; no doubt Melia had gathered followers for her brother. 'What's Melia up to?'

"Mistress Melia has been recruiting servants, although she was reluctant to take me in," A man with short blue hair sauntered in. His face and clothes clearly said he was battle worn.

"Crakes I assume," Linka turned her attention to him.

"That's Sir Crakes," he corrected

"Arrogant aren't we?" Linka replied, "We must be going," She started forward as Oisha drew her sword, "Try it," Linka dared.

"Oisha, put it away. I'm sorry, but you can't do that," as he said that more people came in surrounding them, "It seems Mistress Melia wants you alive."

"Does she now," Sheik stepped forward, "Will you take us to her?"

"Well you see, funny thing. She wants Linka and Sheik alive, now assuming is a girl," he glanced towards Linka, "so only one of you two gents is going...alive."

"Really," Linka said slyly, "Well do you know who is who? What if Linka is a guy?"

"Not likely," Crakes looked at her, wondering about what she was up to. "Its obvious the red-head isn't Sheik. Sheik is Linka's brother, I'd have to be blind NOT to see the resemblance."

"Just try and stop us," Ralf walked forward, Linka joined him and they were all ready to fight.

Someone shot at Ralf and Linka. They knocked the arrows to the ground with their swords. The three of them walked towards the middle of the room. When they reached the middle of the room Sheik's hand started to glow red. Linka and Ralf took position around him, deflecting arrows and sword slashes. He pulled back his arm and yelled, "DIN'S FIRE!" A fiery blaze encircled him and spread out. It didn't burn anything EXCEPT what Sheik wanted it to burn.

Many of Gannon's followers ran in all directions to get water to put out the fire. A maniacal laugh filled the air. Crakes stood up with flames surrounding him.

"Impressive young one. Perhaps you are worthy to carry on his legacy. I won't stop you for now," and with that he disappeared.

"That was odd," Tael broke the silence.

"That was cool!" Tatl replied.

"Will you two pay attention. That wasn't a good thing," Navi interupted.

"What was that about?" Ralf questioned, "What did he mean?"

"Not sure," Linka answered as she and Sheik exchanged glances. They continued on.

"Hey, there's coming!"

"I was gonna say that!"

"Come on sis!"

"Will you three be quiet, they'll find us," Linka looked at the fairies. 'Dad how did you do it?' They ran until they ducked into the first open door they saw. Sheik looked around.

In the room there was an altar with the mark of the Triforce on it. Also there was a cot and a table with scrolls and bottles scattered on top. On the cot lay what looked to be a young man. They heard a groan come from it.

"Scott?" he questioned looking towards the back of the room.

"Melia, where are you?" Linka called out

"This is what has happened to my son," Melia appeared from the shadows.

"Looks like I left my mark on you," Linka said refering to the bandage on Melia's arm.

"Yes, that is your doing. Scott will be strong again and rule Hyrule. As soon as I take care of you."

"That is enough Melia, I will take it from here," A deep voice echoed through the halls. Linka and Sheik's Triforces glowed. Melia picked her son up and carried him towards the altar. "That's right Melia, bring him here."

She began to place him on the altar. Scott glowed and yelled in pain. As he rose to his feet Ralf ran over to him. He knocked Melia aside and grabbed Scott. "No, Ralf don't-" "Cousin, I may not have known you long, but you do not deserve such pain," Ralf whispered calmly in Scott's ear as he cut him off. "Linka, I know you'll make sure I come back."

"RALF!" Linka yelled. As she started to run towards them a bright light flashed and stopped her in her tracks.

"That fool, I knew he'd save this boy. Family can be you biggest weakness," Gannondorf stood before them with Scott in his arms. "Sister take your child," he tossed Scott to her.

"Ralf," Linka gazed in disbelief. She shook herself back to the here and now.

"This was all a trap," Sheik cletched his fists, "and we fell for it."

"Let's correct that mistake," Linka rose he sword while Sheik prepared a spell.

"Ah, yes, Link's pride and joys," Gannon maliciously smiled and drew his sword. It was black, from the hilt to the tip of the blade, "You're almost as annoying as he was."

"You'll find we can be much more annoying than our father," Linka and Gannon lunged at each other. Linka held her own against him as Sheik threw spell after spell at Gannon. Sheik threw a fireball that slightly blinded Gannon. As he readjusted his eyesight Linka came up with her sword and swung downward. Gannon pulled his sword up just in time. They were locked sword and sword.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so annoying I might have considered keeping you around to be Scott's bride," Gannon laughed wickedly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Linka replied as sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"Hey, Linka he has to be stunned," Navi, whispered in Linka's ear.

"Sheik try a light spell," Tatl whispered to him. Sheik glanced at Linka and caught her attention. They exchanged a glance for less than a sec.

"Looks like you two have a few tricks up your sleeves."

"WE learned from the best. I hope you're ready to go back into the seal," Linka broke off their swords and as she did Gannon gazed past her as a light arrow hit between the eyes, but it only stunned him. Gannon was stunned long enough for Linka to knock him back onto the altar with a kick to his chest. A bright light engulfed Gannon. As the light subsided Ralf appeared Linka ran up and embraced him in a HUGE hug.

"Tatl you actually listened when I was talking to you," Navi said in some shock.

"Yeah, well," Tatl hid behind Sheik.

"I'll be back, as long as my blood lives on I'll return!" Gannon's voice came through the halls as the building started to crumble.

"Come on we'll talk later," Melia picked up Scott's body and followed Linka and the others as they headed out.

"Wait," Melia said as she handed Scott to Ralf, "Please take care of him." With that she vanished.

As they reached the entrance a column fell across it. "Sheik-"

"No, Linka you first."

"Ralf is going to need to have to hand Scott over to you," Linka explained. Hesitantly Sheik agreed and climbed through the small opening. Ralf had to craw part of the way into the passage in order to hand Scott to Ralf. "Go on Ralf, you're already most of the way through."

Ralf climbed the rest of the way and looked back. He heard a voice and watched as a column fell where Linka once stood.

"NO LINKA!" both men screamed out as they began to pound the column with their fists.

"Linka," Ralf whispered as he slid onto the column.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" Scott muttered. As he stood up as a right hook connected with his face. He stumbled back a foot or two. "What the?"

"You."

"Sheik," Ralf whispered in surprise.

"If you- She would-," Sheik started his hand trembling, "If it wasn't for you she would have escaped."

"Who? What? Where's Linka?" Scott was weary of Sheik's trembling fists.

"She was at the exit when a column came down and..." Ralf couldn't finish, "Sheik it wasn't his fault-"

"Don't you defend him. I know you wanted to hit him as much as I did. The worst part is, I feel like she's still alive. It doesn't feel like she's gone, but I saw it with my own eyes," Sheik fell to his knees and cried. He was having a war with himself. Something inside him told him she wasn't gone, but all logic said she was. Ralf knew it was true, he had warned Scott, but after what Sheik was going through, he didn't feel the need to.

"We should set up camp," Scott attempted to help, "My mom probably went to save the followers." Scott started setting up camp.

Sheik regained his composure. 'It's not his fault, it's no one's fault really.' Sheik decided to help Ralf as much as possible. "Ralf it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," Ralf went into his tent. He lay down on his bed. He felt as if he heart had been ripped out. He closed his eyes. He could remember her asking him to teach her to dance. Sparring with him, Cally, and Sheik. Swimming and fishing in lake Hyrule. He could almost still feel her touch, her voice in his head, and the picture of her precious face.

* * *

"Linka!" Crakes tackled Linka. A column fell on the entrance, "What were you thinking?" 

"I don't know. Something was holding me back."

"Quickly follow me," Crakes led her though the fortress, "There are several other ways out."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of someone whom saved my life once. I'm returning the favor."

"Are you coming?" She ask as they reached the door.

"No, I've got to help Melia get my troops out. Take this," He handed her a pachage and ran into the shadows. She put the package away and ran outside. She saw a campfire in the night sky. She saw three tents and went into the closest one. Inside she saw Ralf. She barely had the energy to remove her weapons. She lay down next to Ralf and curled up to him.

Tears ran down his face as he held her close in his sleep. "Linka," he called in his sleep.

The next morning Ralf awoke. He could have sworn he felt her laying beside him, 'You're loosing it Ralf,' he thought to himself. He smelt breakfast cooking and reluctantly crawled out the tent. He looked around groggily. "Mornin Sheik," he said to the blondish-brunette cooking.

"Morning, but Ralf I think you need your eyes checked," Linka stood up and turned around, "or have you forgotten me already love?"

Ralf ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. he held her close and petted her hair. She returned the hugged. Sheik came up and held up some lizzards. "I see you've met our new princess. Is that a good replacement?" Ralf started laughing.

"Linka, I thought I lost you. You're here," Ralf swung her around again. "You didn't promise me you'd come back. I thought-" He looked into her eyes, "It's so good to see you."

"Aren't you over reacting a bit," Linka asked, "I was gone for less than half a day."

"But we thought you were dead," Sheik replied

"Sheik said he didn't feel like you were dead, but we the column fall and-"

"Crakes saved me."

Scott emerged from his tent," Princess Linka," he knelt down, "I'm sorry for what happened. If I would have known that mother and I were being used-" he suddenly looked up, "Where's mother?"

Linka looked at Scott's right eye, "Where did you get the shiner?"

"Your brother. Now where's my mother."

"She helped everyone else get out after making sure you were in safe hands," Linka answered, "Sheik you did that?"

"I was angry and-"

"If he hadn't I would ov-"

"It doesn't matter. Come on and eat," Linka passed out the food. She opened the package Crakes given her, the Triforce of Power shot to Ralf's hand. There was a note.

_Princess Linka,__Tell your father my debt is repaid. And tell that boy Ralfisco to treat you right and well. Sir Crakes_

Linka looked towards the fortress, 'Thank You Crakes.' Ralf looked at her and all she said was, "It's from a friend. Time to get going," Linka stood up raced the guys back to the Gerudo Fortress.

After they returned Linka turned to the desert one final time, 'Farewell until we meet again,' a voice called to her on the wind.

"Linka," Ralf called.

""Coming," She ran and they went back to Hyrule, back to the castle, back to peace, and most importantly back home.

* * *

Kay guys. sorry bout the beginning. (there's a long inside joke that lead to that) Next chapter a guest Character, Vincent (from another Zelda fic by my friend 'TheGoddessKnight') Will make an appearance. What will his role be? remember next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! Well the epilogue anyway. I'll update it as soon as it's typed, so please be patient. 


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda. But I do own the RPG characters. Thanks for R&R. Sorry bout the Cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Enjoy the story; I've had a lot of fun writing this story. As promiseda guess character, Vincent is from another Zelda fic by my friend 'TheGoddessKnight'. Anyway thanks for reading! Enjoy the final installment of 'The New Courage and Wisdom'

Epilogue

"Ralf!" Malon called, "Cally is about to leave without you."

"Coming Mother," Ralf threw the last bit of hay into the loft. It had been almost a year since Gannondorf had been freed. Tomorrow was Linka's 18th birthday. Ralf and Cally were heading to the castle early."Good-bye Mom," Ralf hugged his mother, "See you and Dad tomorrow!" Vincent, Ralf's father was out on a business venture and would be  
returning in the morning.

"It's about time," Cally teased him. She hopped onto her Palomino. They wore their work clothes, but that would change once they got ready for the party. Ralf climbed a top his horse. He smiled, but his mind was elsewhere.

When they arrive at the castle it was close to night. "Ralfisco, are your parents not coming?" Zelda asked as she helped prepare the castle.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Ralf smiled and walked past the queen. He went to the courtyard. There he saw Linka sparring with her father.

Link dodged an attack, "You beat Gannon with such low swordsmanship? Was he blind?" Linka slashed her sword downward. This was there little game. Link would egg her on and she would try to keep her cool.

"If I'm so bad then why don't you finish it?" Linka returned. Link clashed swords with her. He tripped her and held his sword at her throat. He smiled and offered her his hand.

"Linka, despite what I say in battle you are very skilled. Don't you believe so Navi?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good-day Ralf," Link patted Ralf on the shoulder as he walked by. Linka sheathed her sword.

"Hello Ralf," she hugged him and said, "Sheik, Tula, and Scott are  
helping out. I'm the only one who's not."

"Why?" Ralf looked at a little confused.

"Nothing to do I guess," Linka casually walked over to her tree and climbed into it.

"There's plenty to do," Ralf called up.

"HEY RALF, come help us will you?" Sheik called.

"But," Ralf hesitated. He didn't want to leave her to her thoughts. The  
day went by quickly and as night fell, everyone went to sleep easy.

As morning came, Sheik sat up in bed. He pulled on a clean pair of pants. He heard the door open and close. "Mornin' sis." He didn't need to look at her to see who it was.

"Mornin' bro," she threw him his clothes and brushed his hair. They smiled mischievously as the snuck away. Once in the field they laughed. "It's always so easy," Sheik and Linka collapsed on the ground.

"Yeah," Linka smiled and stared at the sky.

"What's wrong Linka?" Sheik looked at his sister.

"Well, remember last year when you asked if I want to be queen?" Linka sat up.

"Yes."

"I was thinking how different it will be when I join our army. I might not join our army; I might go off and travel like Dad did instead."

"What happens if we need you? What about Ralf?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking on it," Linka shook her head. "Lets head back," Sheik suggested.

"In a minute," Linka waited for the cool breeze to subside. She stood up as they returned to the castle. Linka and Sheik were taken to their rooms to get ready.

"You look lovely Tula. Where is your date?" Scott asked her. Scott and Tula had been forgiven after they had sworn their alligence to Hyrule.

"I don't know," Tula glanced around. Sheik came out of a door behind them and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," Scott replied, "but I think my date would rather I danced with her." Cally shook her head as she and Scott went to the dance floor.

"Yes, Sheik, I would love to dance with you," Tula and Sheik went to the dance floor. Ralf stood in the shadows and looked around. He could see his parents dancing. His mother looked beautiful in her long white and red dress. His father looked very handsome in his red tunic. Though they ran the ranch they were very wealthy due to Vincent's job. Vincent smiled down at Malon.

As Ralf watched his parents dance he felt a hand on his shoulder. "haven't I seen you before, care to dance?" Linka coyly asked Ralf.

"Love to,' He took her hand and they started to dance. A slow melody began to play. Linka looked at Ralf's face. She didn't care what 'destiny' was. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, right then that no matter what her choice, Ralf would always be there waiting for her.

"Link watched his soon and daughter. 'Well I guess the Goddesses chose correctly when they picked the New Courage and Wisdom.'

For those of you whom care Shiek got a book for his birthday. 'It's called Vampire woman are from ?' (you may not get the inside joke) Anyway... Hey guys. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all of you for your comments  
and for reading my story. I'm not sure what my next project will though so. THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
